Crisis In The Lucario Kingdom
by pokelover0ash
Summary: A princess is kidnapped and a girl who has a twin is threatened. Stubborn and strong, this threaten girl will not let threats bother her much but her Grandpa calls for help anyways. Who's help does he want? Pokemon Rangers' of course! Kellyn, Karrie, Keith, Kaleb, and Justin will need protect and rescue as well as gaining a certain girl's trust. Will they be able to help in time?
1. Prolouge

Crisis In The Lucario Kingdom

**Kellyn:** who's the new kid?

**Me:** new OC who was originally going to be your twin but was changed to your older brother but since his hair's darker and he has brown eyes, I think I just may end up making him Summer's big brother...oh, and there's another one whom Im debating on either having not related to people or being related to you...

**Kellyn:** oh

**Ashleigh: **why is there a set of twins?

**Ashley:** and a kidnapped princess?

**Kate:** and what's with the cross between medival and modern clothing for this kingdom?

**Me:** 'cause that's the way I made it to be =P

**Karrie:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon. pokelover0ash only owns her OCs and her ideas.

**Keith:** she is also going to try to do character info at the end of each chapter/ending commentary. This new thing is not something she came up with.

Prolouge

A young teenage service girl ran frantically after hearing noises coming from the princess's chamber. She opened the door to find that men dress in metal armor and red cloth holding one of the princesses who was unconscience. She tried to turn around and run to warn the guards, the knights, the other royals, and the guardians.

Black smoke filled the air as three or so men took the princess with them in their steed of a Hydreigon, a Pokemon native to Unova. The smoke fogged up the teenager's glasses and before she knew it, she laying a the cold stone floor unconscience with her broken glasses barely on her face. Her princess, who was a strong, powerful fighter, was taken by an unknown enemy.

She was found by the guardian Riolu who woke her up before getting help from the maids and the queen. The queen was beautiful lady with long curly hair and marvelous blue eyes who was rumored to be once a superstar in her foreign land. She knelt down and helped treat the burns and scratches the teenager had aquired. Soon, the girl was able to tell the queen what she saw.

"As soon as you are able to, I want you to take Riolu and find your friend who is also the princess's best friend and who is also close friends with Riolu and tell her what happened," the queen said. "I know that there was nothing you could have done to stop the kidnapping. Either this is an old foe of the kingdom coming back for revenge or an evil organization has come from my homeland to get back at me and hurt my sister through me." The teenager nodded.

The teenager obeyed and a day later was setting out to find where her friend was. Riolu made it easy and found her exact location since he knew her aura by heart.

"She's been kidnapped," she told her friend who, like the teenager, princess, and queen, had brown hair and blue eyes. Her friend turned and looked at the teenager, and so did her Pokemon that she had been training -two Riolus, an Eevee, and an Absol. "The princess." Her friend's eyes widen in shock. "The queen sent me to tell you everything that has happened." Her friend nodded and listened carefully.

After the story was finished a fire ball was shot at the two girls. The servant girl was pushed out of the way by her friend while the five Pokemon took up battle stances.

"Erica, stay down for now," the brunette ordered before turning towards where the fire ball came from and got herself in a defensive position. "It doesn't matter whether you reveal yourselves or choose to hide, we will take you down!" A group of metal armor and red fabric clothed men walked out into view with a leader figure who had gems inbedded in his metal armor.

"Your reflexive abilities are greater than I expected," the leader of the group said. "Group! Houndoom and Salamance Attack!" The brunette smirked as she released the rest of her Pokemon: A Feraligatr, an Ampharos, and a Vulpix. Her Pokemon all let out roars and battle cries as they saw the enemy and the ten Salamances and thirty Houndoom. Erica let out a Snivy, an Unfeazent, a Altaria, an Arcanine, a Smeargle, and a Stoutland. "You're still out numbered girls."

"Is that so?" the brunette asked as a Tropius, Flygon, Crobat, and Salamance landed behind her carrying a Blaziken, a Gardevoir, an Oshawott, a Luxray, two Mightyenas, two Poochyenas, a Manetric,a Cyndaquil, a Bayleaf, a Phanpy, and a Squirtle.

"You're still out numbered," the leader replied while sweatdropping. The brunette just shrugged.

"Alright, let's knock 'em down!" the brunette suddenly shouted. Next thing the leader knew, he lost his helmet, his men, and his Pokemon in a blur of light. The brunette was standing with a smug look on her face and crossed arms.

"You shall regret messing with us!" the leader shouted. "Don't be surprised if some loved ones of yours go missing! We will destroy you and all opposition to us! You have one year before we destroy you, you grandfather, your sister, your friends, and those around you! We are full aware that you are training a Riolu to be the next guardian Lucario and that you are known as the Teacher! This is why you, your family, and your friends must either not live or not be able to attempt to stop us!"

"If you think you can eliminate me, than your in for one giant surprise!" the brunette shouted. The leader of the group that attacked them left and Erica and the brunette walked over to the brunette's grandfather's house with their Pokemon. Most of the Pokemon went off to the family Pokemon Farm. They were greeted by the brunette's twin sister. "Hey Kate! Is Grandpa here?"

"Yes Ashleigh," Kate replied. "What was all the ruckus about earlier?"

"Oh, just some bad guy group who want to destroy me, my family, my friends, and oh, all opposition towards them,"Ashleigh replied while putting her hands behind her head.

"That's not good," said an old man who was Kate and Ashleigh's grandfather.

"And they already kidnapped Princess Ashley," Erica said.

"What?" Kate exclaimed.

"She was unconscience at the time and then I was knocked unconscience," Erica replied. Kate mouthed the word 'oh' and then turned to her sister.

"You need to get help!" Kate said.

"Not trying to sound cocky or anything, but what help? I'm the strongest trainer in this kingdom," Ashleigh replied.

"Pokemon Rangers," their Grandpa replied.

"Huh?" the set of twins asked.

"Pokemon Rangers, Top Rangers to be exact," their Grandpa replied. "Top Ranger Kellyn and Ranger Solana helped retrieve Riolu. I'm sure they can help us again. I'll contact them and request their assistance."

"But Ranger Regions are at least six months away," Kate said.

"I'm sure your 'fearless' sister can handle no assistance from Rangers for six months," their Grandpa replied with a smile.

"Hey! I never said I was fearless!" Ashleigh protested. "But I can handle things by myself." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Yep, you are afraid of falling, heights, Magmortars, birds, and clowns," Erica replied with a smile causing Ashleigh to blush.

"I'll call them now," their Grandpa said before heading inside.

"Take care, you two!" Erica said after returning her Pokemon. "Riolu and I have to go back and accompany the queen!"

"Okay!" Kate and Ashleigh replied. "Say hi to her for me! And be careful!" Erica smiled and waved at her friends before leaving with her two friends waving back at her.

**Me:** X.X what a long prolouge!

**Kellyn:** who's the queen?

**Me:** ;D you'll see

**Kate:** REVIEW!

* * *

Character Info:

-Erica:

-occupation: servant girl

-Pokemon: Snivy, Smeargle, Unfeazant, Altaria, Arcanine, and Stoutland

-hobby: drawing, reading, cooking

-personality: caring, a morning person, a procrastinator, a hardworking individual, honest, and friendly

-Ashleigh:

-occupation: Trainer, "The Teacher," and other

-hobby: listening to music, reading, playing with Pokemon Friends

-personality: caring, friendly, shy, honest, stubborn, somewhat relaxed, hardworking, kind, ad understanding

-Kate

-occupation: N/A

-hobby: cooking, drawing, reading, hiking

-personality: caring, friendly, outgoing, honest, stubborn, hardworking, and kind


	2. Chapter 1

Crisis In The Lucario Kingdom

**Me: **Hi people! *waves and then gets a serious look on my face* okay, I got to remember to reread to check for grammar. I must not let my Natural Resource Management Sophmore teacher and my English/History teacher down!

**Kate:** you okay?

**Me:** yep, I just need to remember to reread my work before uploading it =D

**Kate:** oh, okay

**Erica:** pokelover0ash does not own anything but her own OCs and her own ideas

* * *

Chapter 1

A brunette boy with hair styled similar to a Buizel's ran down the hallways of the Ranger Union and up a flight of stairs before stopping at the sight of a short brunette girl who resemble him and kept her long brown hair in a braid.

"Karrie! You're coming too?" the boy asked and the girl nodded.

"Yes,_brother_," Karrie replied. "So is Keith, Justin, and Kaleb."

"Justin and Kaleb?" the boy asked.

"Kellyn, just because they didn't obtain a lot of glory as Top Rangers doesn't mean you should be surprised that they're coming too," Karrie replied.

"What in the world is going on in the Lucario Kingdom that they need five Top Rangers?" Kellyn asked. Karrie just shrugged as a familar redhead ran up to them. "Hey Keith."

"Chairperson Erma wants us in the conference room immediately," Keith said. "Justin's already there and Kaleb's on his way from Haruba Desert." Karrie and Kellyn nodded, then the three Top Rangers made their way to the conference room where Chairperson Erma, Professor Hastings, Murph, and Justin were waiting.

"About time!" Professor Hastings stated while impatiently tapping his foot which made Karrie rolled her eyes. "Now, where's Kaleb?"

"I'm here," Kaleb said at the entrance to the door. He was cover in sand and was out of breath.

"Good, come stand with the others," Professor Hastings said. Kaleb walked over and stood next to Kellyn and shook his head to get some of the sand out of his hair. Kellyn wipe off some of the sand that landed on him with a disgusted look on his face. "Chairperson Erma will tell you the mission." Chairperson Erma stepped out and cleared her throat.

"This mission is potentionally very dangerous. It will take place in Sinnoh in a place called Lucario Kingdom." Chairperson Erma said. "Kellyn has been there before so he will be the leader." Chairperson Erma then started to pace back and forth. "There has been a huge crisis aising there. A princess has been kidnapped and their strongest trainer has been threaten to the point in which an evil group will go to great lengths to get rid of her, her family, and her friends. The evil group has not revealed their name yet. We got the message last week and have already started preparations. Unfortunately by the time you get there, you'll be on your toes since it will be extremely close to when they promised the trainer they'd eliminate her. Despite this, I want you to make sure she has someone with her at all times and have her twin as well as her grandfather and one of her friends. Eventually you'll have to join forces and rescue the princess." Chairperson Erma then stopped pacing and turn to look at her young Top Rangers. "I expect that you will not allow the group to get there way. I also expect you to expose them and their motives. The trainer and the queen may be able to help you if they trust you enough." The five Top Rangers nodded their heads. "The trainer's name is Ashleigh Hitomi. Her grandfather was responsible for raising the Aura Sphere wielding Riolu that now is an Aura Guardian. She is known as 'The Teacher' so don't be surprised if her Pokemon can peform moves normally it can't perform in nature or with any other trainer. She is a well seasoned trainer and coordinator so treat her with respect. Her twin is Katherine Hitomi. Guardian training, knightship, and ladyship are all in both of there bloods." Chairperson Erma took a deep breath. "You will receive a book about Ashleigh and her achievements that has a quick summary of her twin and other memebers of her family. The princess kidnapped is their headstrong princess, Ashley (it's spelt differently rom the trainer Ashleigh). Her one friend you will be looking after is the queen's servant girl, Erica Chikyū." Chairperson Erma then closed her eyes. "Rhythmi will give you your suitcases and your private airline tickets. Isaac will give you the book about the trainer and a book about the customs and history of the Lucario Kingdom. You will be leaving in four hours. I suggest you five get moving."

The five Top Rangers ran out of the room and found Rhythmi, a blonde teenager. They received their luggage and their tickets. Karrie and Keith looked through their bags to make sure Rhythmi did not pack anything embarrassing.

"What's with the different outfits with dresses?" Karrie asked.

"You'll be around for some of their festivals," Rhythmi replied. "It's a safety precaution. A medival outfit will be waiting at the palace for all five of you." Kellyn and Justin nodded in understandment while Kaleb gave her a blank expression and Karrie and Keith glared at her.

Isaac came up to them and gave them the two books they needed. The five Top Rangers thanked him as each one received their books.

"Oh, you make sure you have casual clothing with you," Isaac said.

"I packed some, but it's hard for Linda, Marc, and I to go through all of your clothes." Rhythmi added. The five Top Rangers blushed and then glared at her. "You have three hours to get on that plane so hurry up and pack another suitcase if you want."

Two hours later, the five Top Rangers were dragging their luggage to the plane. Kellyn had his Pachirisu, Karrie had her Emolga, Keith had his Buizel, and Justin had his Pikachu. Kaleb was the only who didn't have a Partner Pokemon.

Rhythmi, Linda, Marc, Isaac, Chairperson Erma, Professor Hastings, Murph, Wendy, Sven, Summer, and Ben were there to see them off. Summer hugged Kaleb, her brother, goodbye before letting him get on the plane. The five Top Rangers got on the plane and waited for take off while knowing well that the trip would take about six months.

It was a long six months before they arrived in the Lucario Kingdom. They got off and stretched before finding the house of the grandfather of Kate and Ashleigh Hitomi. They found it with ease since it had a ranch labeled 'Hitomi's' nearby it. They knocked and the door was opened by a teenage girl who hair spiky brown hair that was put up in two pigtails. She was dressed in plain, simple commoner purple dress that was short sleeved and stopped a little over two inches below her knees and a white apron.

"Hello?" the teenager asked. She then recognized the five's uniform. "Oh, you must be the Top Rangers Grandpa sent for! Come in!" The five Top Rangers entered the house with their luggage. "Grandpa! It's the Top Rangers!" An old man popped in the living room near where they were all standing.

"Great!" the man replied. "Too bad Ashleigh's not here." The old man smiled kindly. "She's still off training a Riolu. Please sit down and have tea. Katherine just made it!" The teenage girl blushed from embarrassment.

"Grandpa, I told you to call me Kate," the teenage girl said before turning to the rangers. "I'll put your luggage in the guest room, except for the girl's, I think she can get away with sharing a room with me or Ashleigh."

"We can carry it," Kellyn replied.

"A girl shouldn't carry luggage for a guy," Kaleb added only to be whacked in the head by Karrie. He rubbed the back of his head before glaring at Karrie. "I swear your my sister's twin." Karrie stuck her tongue out at him and then smiled at Kate.

"Don't mind Kaleb, he doesn't have many girls in his life to set him in his place," Karrie said before turning to Kaleb and glaring at him even though he was glaring at her.

"And don't mind my sister either," Kellyn added before sighing. "We would appreciate it if we could find a place to drop our stuff off." Kate nodded and then quickly showed the boys the guest room which was barely big enough for the four boys. She had Karrie drop her stuff in Ashleigh's room. The six teenagers then went back downstairs to the living room and sat down to have tea.

"It's good to see you again Kellyn Hajime," the old man said with a smile.

"It is," Kellyn replied with a smile. "How's Riolu?"

"He's going great," the old man replied. "He's an Aura Guardian now, Ashleigh's training a Riolu to take the place of the other Aura Guardian who passed away a month or so before the princess was kidnapped."

"Oh," Kellyn replied.

"So, who are your friends?" the old man asked.

"I'm Karrie Hajime, his younger sister," Karrie replied before Kellyn could get a word out.

"My name is Keith Dazuru," Keith replied.

"Justin Tsuyoi," Justin replied with a smile and shook the old man's hand.

"And I'm Kaleb Minami," Kaleb replied while flashing a smile.

"It's nice to meet such young faces," the old man said with a kind smile. "I am William Hitomi, but please, call me Will, or Grandpa, or Grandpa Will, or Mr. Will." The Top Rangers nodded. Just then a girl with short brown hair, blue eyes, and pink glasses opened the front door and ran in. "Miss Erica?"

"The forest is on fire and I think Ashleigh's in there!" Erica shouted. The Top Rangers looked at each other before nodding, standing up, and running out the door. They captured a few water Pokemon on their way to the fire while following Erica.

"Erma wasn't kidding when she said we'd be on our toes!" Karrie exclaimed as she saw the size of the fire.

"That fire was no accident," Kellyn said.

"Nah, because a natural caused fire gets this big and dangerous this fast," Kaleb replied.

"I don't need your sarcasm," Kellyn replied before he started having Pokemon put out the fire. Kate ran up to them and let out a few Pokemon from the ranch. They were an Oshawott, a Squirtle, a Golduck, and a Marill. Kate ordered them to use water gun and the four water types obeyed.

After part of the fire was put out at the forest's edge, an injured Riolu stumbled through burned vegetation and flames.

"It's Ashleigh's Riolu!" Erica exclaimed. Kaleb turned his head and looked at the blue Pokemon. The Riolu used its aura on Kaleb as soon as it detected him.

~_Vision given to Kaleb from Riolu_~

_A girl with brown hair that went past her shoulders a good two inches or so was breathing hard while being in the middle of flames. She had a Ferligatr putting out flames using Hydro Pump, an Absol putting out flames using Water Pulse, and an Eevee putting out flames using sand attack. She was dress in blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, and blue sneakers and was covering something with a blue jacket/sweater and holding that something to her chest. A burning tree was about to break and fall on top of her._

~_end of vision_~

"Kaleb? You okay? Your eyes went blue for a bit," Justin said. Kaleb shook his head.

"I'm fine, but that girl isn't going to be," Kaleb replied. He quickly picked up the Riolu and handed it to Erica. "He needs to be treated for burns but keep him conscious." Erica didn't even have time to reply to the request since he went running into the burning forest with a few Wartortles and a Blastoise.

Smoke was everywhere. Kaleb put on his Aqua Lungs in hope that they'd work in helping him not breathe in the smoke. He searched for the girl and found her trapped under the burning tree Riolu had showed him. He looked at her Pokemon who looking at him questionably.

"Help me put out the fire on the tree, then we can move it," Kaleb said. Absol and Feraligatr nodded while Eevee backed up a bit. A combined water attack was able to put out the fire on the tree and with Feraligatr's and Absol's help, Kaleb was able to get the girl out from under the tree. The girl began coughing and Kaleb realized she was Ashleigh Hitomi and that something covered by her jacket was a Pokemon that lived in the forest. "Are you alright?" Ashleigh kept on coughing. Kaleb took off his Aqua Lungs and put them on her. "Try breathing." Soon Ashleigh was able to stop coughing and was breathing in oxygen that wasn't toxicated with smoke. Kaleb covered his mouth and nose with a wet piece of cloth before standing the girl up. "Can your Feraligatr use Rain Dance?"

"Yes," Ashleigh replied before coughing. "Feraligatr, use Rain Dance with Blastoise and put out the forest fire." She coughed a bit. "Can you get that bundle? And my bag? The bundle has a baby Pokemon I saved earlier when it couldn't run away with it's parents." Kaleb nodded and picked up the bundle and her backpack. Her Eevee started coughing and her Absol brought it to Kaleb to be treated. Kaleb dung out a Pokemon Aqua Lung from his pockets and gave it to Eevee. Having Ashleigh's arm over his neck, he helped her walk over to a spot where Rain Dance would be most effective. Rain Dance put out the fire quickly though it made Kaleb, Ashleigh, and Ashleigh's Pokemon soaked.

Ashleigh took off Kaleb's Aqua Lungs and smiled before taking Eevee's Aqua Lungs off.

"Thank you," Ashleigh said.

"If it wasn't for your Riolu, I wouldn't have been there to save you," Kaleb replied. He released his Friend Pokemon and then Ashleigh returned her Pokemon and tried to take the bundle away from Kaleb, but he insisted on helping her out of there so he ended up carrying the bundle while she carried her bag. Erica was just finishing up treating Riolu's burns when the two teenagers walking out of the burnt forest.

"Ash!" Erica exclaimed. They brought the pair to the house before treating them, Ashleigh's three Pokemon, and the baby Pokemon who was an injured Swablu.

"Any ideas on how the fire started?" William asked.

"That stupid medival group," Ashleigh replied. "They probably know that I train in the mountains and sometimes in the forest and I have to go through there to get back home." Kaleb, Kellyn, Karrie, and Keith scowled.

"So they'll hurt innocent Pokemon to hurt you?" Keith asked. Asheigh nodded.

"I guess so, they never went this far to hurt me before," Ashleigh replied. "Though they seem to like fire a lot."

"Erma was right again, this is a dangerous mission," Justin said.

"I think Operation Brighton was less dangerous than this," Karrie added.

"The sitution is escalating so fast that the queen is planning on contacting the Champions from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova." Kate replied before sighing.

"It would be nice to have Sapphire, Red, Hannah, Black, and Platinum here," Ashleigh commented. "Especially Hannah, she's awesome at tracking and getting into enemy bases."

"I know Hannah," Karrie replied. "I've bumped into her before." All eyes turned to Karrie and she became nervous. "But she's been busy since she's marrying Nick and has lots of challenges now."

"It's alright," Ashleigh replied with a smile. "Though it's dangerous, I didn't obtain all eight badges in all five regions and get in at least the top ten in the Pokemon League in all five and win two out of four Grand Festivals for nothing." The rangers looked at her with wide eyes and then her stomach growled. Everyone started to laugh. "I guess it's time to eat!" She let out her Pokemon in the back yard and gave them food before going to the Riolu who was staring at Kaleb who was the one who got help and handing it a bowl of food. She fed the Swablu using a baby bottle before going to the table with everyone else. Kate served their meal and everyone dug in.

* * *

**Me:** Okay!

**Keith:** that was long

**Ashleigh:** a lot of action

**Kaleb:** are you ever going to reveal the name of the people who are out to get her?

**Me:** possibly, but then again I don't really have an official name for them

**Kaleb:** *face palms himself* =.="

**Karrie:** you look funny with sand in your hair!

**Kaleb:** T.T

**Me:** Kellyn, review reminder! I'm going to reread my work!

**Kellyn:** Review!

* * *

Character Info:

-Kellyn Hajime

-Age:17

-occupation: Pokemon Top Ranger

-Pokemon: Pachirisu

-personality: hardworking, kind, trustworthy, optimistic, friendly

-Karrie Hajime

-Age: 16

-occupation: Pokemon Top Ranger

-Pokemon: Emolga

-personality: energetic, strong, stubborn, kind, easily frighten at times, headstrong, athletic, smart, can be pretty shy

-Keith Dazuru

-Age:17

-occupation: Pokemon Top Ranger

-Pokemon: Buizel

-personality: loud, optimistic, stubborn, kind, headstrong, energetic, mischievous, friendly

-Justin Tsuyoi

-Age: 18

-occupation: Pokemon Top Ranger

-Pokemon: Pikachu

-personality: smart, quiet, optimistic, kind, calm, relaxed

-Kaleb Minami

-Age: 17

-occupation Pokemon Top Ranger

-Pokemon: NONE

-personality: kind, stubborn, friendly, shy, sarcastic, bit mischievous, quiet

-Katherine (Kate) Hitomi

-Age: 17

-occupation: N/A

-Pokemon: N/A

-personality: kind, friendly , quiet, hardworking

-William Hitomi

-Age: N/A

-occupation: Carpenter

-Pokemon: N/A

-personality: trusting, outgoing, relax, friendly, kind

-Erica Chikyū

-Age: 18

-occupation: Queen's personal maid

-Pokemon: Snivy, Stoutland, Unfeazant, Arcanine, and Altaria

-personality: kind, friendly, hardworking, honest, caring, and a bit of a procastinator

-Ashleigh Hitomi

-Age: 17

-occupation: Trainer and Coordinator

-Pokemon: Feraligatr, Absol, Ampharos, Vulpix, Eevee, Riolu, and Riolu

-personality: kind, friendly, caring, hardworking, stubborn, honest, shy understanding


	3. Chapter 2

Crisis In The Lucario Kingdom

**Me:** my birthday's coming up this month

**Kellyn:** the seventh month?

**Me:** ^^ *nods*

**Kaleb:** that's nice

**Ashleigh:** *throws a shoe at Kaleb's head*

**Karrie:** *hits Kaleb in the shoulder*

**Kaleb:** Ow! It was bad enough that Karrie and Summer would whack me for some of my remarks!

**Ashleigh:** =D

**Kate:** O.o if she still has shoes on, where did the shoe come from?

**Ashleigh:** oh, that was one of my dress shoes that was part of my contest outfit ^^

**Kaleb:** *a bump grows on his head* good thing that shoe only had a little heel

**Karrie:** *tries not to laugh*

**Keith: **lol =D

**Me:** um, guys? I need to start the chapter. And Justin, could you say the disclaimer for me?

**Justin:** Yes. pokelover0ash does not own anything but her OCs and her own ideas.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hey, why don't you change Ashleigh?" Kate asked after they finished supper. "Well, then again, it is getting late out so we could all get away with changing into our pajamas and going to bed." Ashleigh looked at her and then remembered that her clothes were soaked.

"I have to return my Pokemon back to their pokeballs," Ashleigh replied before leaving the house and returning her Pokemon team. She came back in and saw the Riolu she was training staring at Kaleb. She smiled and went to go walk over to him, but then Erica tapped her shoulder. "Huh?"

"Can I stay the night?" Erica asked. "It's late and it probably won't be a good idea to travel in the darkness with that group on the loose. Besides, Kellyn said that 'Chairperson Erma' wanted them to make sure Mr. Will, Kate, you, and I had someone with us at all times."

"Sure," Ashleigh replied. "But, wait, I have to have somebody with me at all times now? Aw..." Erica smiled.

"Yeah, it's going to be pretty weird," Erica replied. "I'll stay in Kate's room since Karrie is sharing with you tonight." Erica went off before Ashleigh could ask or say anything else.

"Well, at least I know which one of them is Karrie," Ashleigh said after sighing. She then looked over at the Swablu who was sleeping peacefully before looking at the Riolu she was training. The Riolu was having some difficulty mastering the Aura Sphere move, but it was a great student to Ashleigh. It was still staring at Kaleb who was glancing at Ashleigh who was completely oblivious to the fact he was doing so. "It seems like he has taken a liking to you."

"Huh?" Kaleb asked as he sat upright on the couch versus being slouched. He looked at her and then he looked at the Riolu who was still looking at him. "I guess." Ashleigh smiled and then sat down on the couch a cushion away from Kaleb.

"You had said that if it wasn't for Riolu, you wouldn't have been there to save me," Ashleigh said as she was turned towards Kaleb. "What did you mean by that?"

"It was weird," Kaleb replied before turning his head to face Riolu. "He came out of the forest injured and then next thing I knew, he glowed and then I saw you fighting the fire with your Absol, Feraligatr, and Eevee while holding something wrapped in your sweater-jacket protectively. After that, I saw the burning tree that was about to collapse and fall on top of you." He turned back to Ashleigh. "According to Justin, my eyes turned blue during the whole vision thing. I recall Kellyn mentioning that Ash Ketchum received visions from the other Riolu and that he thought it was because they had the same aura."

"It could be same aura," Ashleigh said. "It could also be that your wave link was the easiest for Riolu to connect to. There are some other possibilities." She put her index finger on her chin and then looked up thoughtfully. "I've heard Riolu speak in human words before and so has Kate and Grandpa, but this is the first time with the vision sending."

"Whatever," Kaleb replied while shrugging. He got up and saw that Riolu was now next to him and Ashleigh. He smiled at Riolu and then looked at Ashleigh. "Hey, you should probably get out of your wet clothes and put some dry clothing before you get sick." He exited the room and then walked up the stairs. He went into the boys' room and got changed while Ashleigh and Riolu made their way to Ashleigh's room where Karrie was already dressed in her pajamas. Ashleigh got changed quickly and then sat on her bed while Riolu went to its little bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Kaleb's the one who saved you," Karrie said suddenly after a moment of silence. Ashleigh looked up at her and Karrie smiled. "I know you didn't get a chance to learn our names, but I am surprised that since the fire, Kaleb hasn't been using sarcastic remarks." Ashleigh tilted her head in confusion. "I know you know I'm Karrie, since I'm the only girl and that's the only true girl name. Kellyn is the boy who looks like me just taller, he's my brother and the designated leader of the mission. Keith is the redhead and Justin is the silent tall brown haired guy." Ashleigh nodded. "I think the whole who-guards-who deal will be settle tomorrow morning before Erica leaves, which means that you shouldn't go off if you want any say in who gets assigned to you." Ashleigh nodded before going to bed and listening for Karrie to fall asleep. Soon enough, the Top Ranger did fall asleep and then soon Ashleigh did too.

The Top Ranger boys woke and walked down stairs to find that Kate had already set the table and had breakfast ready for them, William sitting on the couch reading the newspaper while drinking tea, and Erica nursing the baby Swablu.

"Erica's been up for four hours, I've been up for three, Ashleigh and Karrie have been up for two hours, and Grandpa has been up for an hour," Kate said as she gave each boy a plate of food as they sat down at the table.

"Where is Karrie?" Keith asked after eating a few mouthfuls of pancakes. "And great pancakes by the way." Kate smile and blushed.

"Karrie's outside watching Ashleigh train Riolu." Kate replied. The boys nodded and continued to eat their food. When they were done they put their dishes in the sink, thanked Kate for the meal, and then went outside to make sure nothing bad had happened to Ashleigh and Karrie while they were eating.

They saw Ashleigh sparing with Riolu while some of her Pokemon were on the sidelines and their jaws basically dropped.

"She's a great trainer," William said as he walked behind the boys and to his rocking chair. A Gardevoir appear and started to wash dishes with its hands and using its psychic powers.

"Thanks Gardevoir," Kate said before running upstairs which made Kellyn turn his head and the rest of the boys to glance back and then at Kellyn. Erica walked over to them and the went over to Karrie and sat down.

"Don't worry, she'll be back down once she's done changing into casual clothes," Erica said as she waved towards the boys. "You guys can sit down, you know?" The four boys came over to Erica and Karrie. Keith sat next to Karrie, Justin sat sort of next to Erica but was technically behind her, Kellyn sat down sort of next to Erica but there was a good gap in between them, and Kaleb decided to be different by leaning against the wall. Soon Kate came running over in a purple t-shirt and denim caprices while Ashleigh started to have Riolu practice its Aura Sphere. Kate sat down next to Kellyn and then looked over at Kaleb before looking at Kellyn.

"Does he have a problem with sitting down on the ground or something?" Kate whispered in Kellyn's ear.

"Who knows what goes on in that head of his," Kellyn whispered back while smiling. "He does like his walls though." Kate giggled which made Kellyn smile more.

"Hey, lovebirds," Erica said. Kate and Kellyn looked at her while blushing. "You two might want to duck." Kate and Kellyn glanced over to see that an Aura Sphere was heading towards their heads and they ducked. Justin ducked as well, but Kaleb wasn't paying attention to the Aura Sphere at all. The blue ball lifted up a bit as it was spiraling out of control and Kaleb turned and looked at it just as it was inches away from his face. He put his arms and hands up to protect his face and the ball exploded.

"Sorry!" Ashleigh shouted. She turned and then looked to her Pokemon, more specifically her Blaziken. It had made a comment that made most of the other Pokemon to start to giggle. "Riolu, what did Blaziken say?" Her own personal Riolu turned to her and debated whether or not its trainer should know.

"_**She said that 'it looks like someone was paying more attention to the trainer then he was anything else,'**_" Riolu said.

"Huh?" Ashleigh asked.

"_**It's true, he was worrying so much about me accidentally hurting you that he kept unintentionally telling me to be careful and not to hurt you,**_" the other Riolu replied.

"So you did that on purpose?" Ashleigh asked in a whisper.

"_**Hitting him was on accident, getting him to snap out of it was,**_" her trainee Riolu replied. Blaziken then said something again which made Ampharos, Feraligatr, Crobat, Flygon, Salamance, Luxray, Oshawott, Manetric, Cyndaquil, Bayleaf, Phanpy, Squirtle, and Vulpix laugh and giggle.

"What did she say now?" Ashleigh asked in a whisper.

"_**'Somebody's falling for our trainer,'**_" her Riolu replied. Ashleigh blushed.

"That's ridiculous," Ashleigh said. "Blaziken, you ready to join in on the training? Feraligatr, if you could please go over and make sure that stray attacks don't hit our audience, that would be great." Feraligatr nodded and then went over to sit by Kaleb and Justin. Blaziken stood up and then stepped in front of the trainee Riolu. Ashleigh's personal Riolu stood next to its trainer, ready to help out Ashleigh when needed. "Blaziken, agility. Riolu, practice trying to read her movements and try to hit her with Aura Sphere." This normally got very hectic so Ashleigh normally didn't have this training done when people were around. Ten minutes later, Ashleigh had the two sparing. After ten minutes of sparing, Ashleigh stopped them for snack time. This gave the people who watching the opportunity to come up closer to Ashleigh and talk to her.

"That was pretty cool," Karrie exclaimed.

"That was dangerous," Kaleb and Kellyn replied. They looked at each other and glared at each other for being in sync with the other.

"It was impressive," Justin said.

"That was awesome!" Keith exclaimed. Ashleigh blushed, but then went to go treat Riolu's and Blaziken's wounds.

"Riolu's getting better," Erica said. Riolu smiled and blushed while Ashleigh put a band-aid on its cheek. Ashleigh finished treating her Pokemon and returned six of them in their pokeballs and most of the rest went off to run and play in the ranch. She stood up and looked at Kaleb.

"How's your face?" Ashleigh asked.

"Huh?" Kaleb asked. He put his hand up to his face. "What about it?" Ashleigh rolled her eyes while Karrie, Kate, and Erica giggled.

"You were hit by an Aura Sphere," Ashleigh replied. "Or did the impact cause you to loose to many brain cells?" Kaleb blushed and the boys snickered. She then noticed that he had a burn on his hand and a cut on his arm. "You're hurt. That's from the fire yesterday." Kaleb blushed from embarrassment and then tried to cover his hand with his other one. "I thought Erica treated all of your burns."

"He wouldn't let me see if he had any on his hands or anywhere other than what was visibly showing," Erica said as she crossed her arms. Ashleigh sighed as Riolu smirked and called over Bayleaf, Gardevoir, and a Blissey.

"You, sit," Ashleigh ordered Kaleb which made Kaleb look at her like she had two heads. Ashleigh grabbed Kaleb by his collar and dragged him over and forced him to sit by basically throwing him on the ground. Gardevoir held Kaleb still using Psychic while Bayleaf used Aromatherapy. "Any other burns you have that we don't know about?"

"No," Kaleb replied. Ashleigh sat down and held his hand which made him wince. She got out a bandage wrap while Blissey came over and used Refresh on his hand. His hand looked much better but his hand still needed some protection while it fully healed. Blissey used Recover on his cut and it disappeared completely. Ashleigh wrapped his hand up and then got up before Gardevoir let Kaleb free.

"Blissey will need to treat that once a day for the next five days and then you'll be able to take the bandage off," Ashleigh said. "Okay?" Kaleb nodded and the other rangers looked at her in awe. "What?"

"Nothing," the other rangers replied.

"Erica has to go to the castle soon, so we should get the whole who's-with-who deal over with," Ashleigh said. Everyone nodded.

"You're right," William replied.

"We came up with a plan," Kellyn said. "So as soon as we have everyone's approval, or majority of approval, we can set it in motion." Everyone nodded, including Kaleb and Ashleigh who had a feeling the 'majority of approval' was directed towards them and their stubborn streaks. "Okay, Justin will go with Erica, Keith will be with Mr. Will, I'll be with Kate, Karrie will be with the queen, and that leaves Kaleb to be with Ashleigh."

"Wait, why do we have to protect the queen?" Karrie asked.

"She is one of the most powerful trainers in the kingdom," Ashleigh added.

"And she rarely goes anywhere without someone with her," Kate added. Kellyn threw his hands up in a surrendering manner.

"Okay, okay, Karrie stays," Kellyn replied.

"Quick question," Keith said.

"What is it?" Kellyn asked.

"Do we have to sleep in the same room as the person we're supposed to be guarding?" Keith asked.

"As far as security goes, that would be the best option," Kellyn replied while scratching his head. "But as long as you can wake up and get to the person you're guarding in time should danger arise, you should be able to get away with not sleeping in the same room as the person your guarding." Kate, Ashleigh, Kaleb, Justin, and Erica let out a sigh of relief. "So,are there any other objections?" There was silence. "Okay, any questions?"

"Do we have to constantly guard the person? Or can we have breaks?" Kaleb asked.

"No, Karrie can fill in if one of us needs a break, or if the person needs a break from the person who is guarding them," Kellyn replied. "Alright, I think that covers most of it. Erica, you can go now, with Justin." Erica nodded.

"Ashleigh, Kate, good luck," Erica said.

"You too," the twins replied while nodding.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Kellyn and Kaleb asked. Erica smiled and Justin sighed as he slowly followed Erica all the way to the castle.

"So what to do?" Kate asked her twin.

"Well, I could train Riolu more, but he deserves a break," Ashleigh replied.

"Shopping?" Kate asked. "We could stop at the Berry Store, the supermarket, and the ice cream shop."

"And in two days we have to see the queen," Ashleigh added. "And we've got that festival coming up, as well as that other one."

"And you haven't spent time relaxing in a long time," Kate added and Ashleigh nodded. The twins walked into the house and the rangers followed them, not quite sure what was going on. The twins went upstairs and into Ashleigh's room. "You should probably change." Kate closed the door, leaving the rangers puzzled.

"What now?" Kaleb asked.

"I don't know," Kellyn replied.

"I heard shopping, food, and festival and that's about it," Karrie replied.

"I only heard food and shopping," Keith replied. Kate opened the door and ran into her room to grab her purse and Ashleigh stepped out dressed in denim caprices and a blue t-shirt. She was carrying a bag that had one strap that went over her shoulder and the bag was big enough for a trainer to use on his or her journey but was small enough to use for everyday life. The twins ran downstairs and out the front door. Riolu ran with them and a female Pachirisu followed suit.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Kellyn asked as his Pachirisu climbed up his arm and onto his shoulder. Karrie's Emolga landed on her head while Keith's Buizel got ready to chase the girls.

"Shopping!" the twins replied with smiles before running off.

"Wait, what?" Kellyn asked.

"Come on, we have no choice but to go after them," Kaleb replied before running off. Kellyn went to go after Kaleb but the sudden entrance of William made him stop.

"Keith, could you help me carry my wooden sculptures?" William asked. Keith looked at him. "I'd like to sell them in the market place today." Keith looked over and saw five big boxes full of wooden figurines.

"Um, Kellyn, you go after them," Keith said. "Karrie, can you help me so I don't have to make two trips?" Karrie let out a sigh while Kellyn ran off to catch up with the twins and Kaleb. Karrie picked up two boxes while Keith picked up three. The two followed William all the way to the market place with their Partner Pokemon telling them where to step and where not to step. "Okay, so we didn't kill ourselves." Keith put down his boxes behind a stand that said 'Hitomi's' while Karrie did the same.

"Thank you," William said.

"No problem," Keith replied.

"How do you get all that stuff here normally?" Karrie asked.

"Ashleigh and her Pokemon: Feraligatr, Gardevoir, Salamance, and Blaziken," William replied.

"Oh," Karrie replied.

"Let's set up the stand and see how many sculptures we can sell before lunch," William said. Keith and Karrie smiled and started to unpack the boxes. They soon found that the old man had way too much time on his hands and was surprisingly hard to keep track of since he was kind of a social butterfly.

"Will! We're finished unpacking!" Keith shouted. William then popped out of nowhere.

"Good, now, why don't you two check out some of the other stands for an hour or so?" William asked. "I can take care of myself for an hour."

"Emolga and Buizel, you two keep an eye on him while Keith and I are gone," Karrie said before taking hold of Keith and dragging him away from the stand.

"We're leaving him with those two?" Keith asked.

"Just for an hour, max.," Karrie replied. "Now, where's the bathroom?" Keith sweat dropped and pointed over to a building that was labeled 'Restrooms.' "Thank you!" Karrie ran over to the restrooms and went inside. Keith sat on a bench outside of the restrooms while he waited until she came out. "Sorry." She came up in front of him. "Do you want to check out some of the stands before heading back to Mr. Will?" Keith nodded and then saw the cotton candy stand and Karrie was pulled and dragged over to it faster than Karrie could say his name. He bought both of them cotton candy and then went to the hot dog stand and did the same. By the time the two of them got back to William's stand, they had at least two bags full of food.

"Somebody's hungry," William exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," Karrie mumbled as she sat down on the ground behind the stand and placed two bags of food down. Buizel and Emolga raided the bags and started to eat and William did the same. Keith sat down next to Karrie while eating hot dogs. He handed Karrie some he had saved for later and she started to eat too. Of course, both of them wondered how Kaleb and Kellyn were doing looking after Ashleigh and Kate.

* * *

**Me:** and so the twins' shopping adventure will be saved for the next chapter =D

**Kate:** ^^

**Kellyn:** uh oh

**Ashleigh:** =D

**Kaleb:** *is taking a nap*

**Keith:** *is poking Kaleb*

**Karrie:** *is also taking a nap*

**Kaleb:** *whacks Keith and then goes back to sleep*

**Ashleigh:** O.o but Kaleb didn't do as much as Karrie this chapter

**Me:** T.T you're right. Ashleigh, wake him up for us.

**Ashleigh:** *starts poking Kaleb's shoulder and saying his name over and over again*

**Me:** =D well, now, Kate and Kellyn, could you two say the review reminder?

**Kate & Kellyn:** Okay

**Kaleb:** *tries to ignore Ashleigh but can't take it and opens his eyes* WHAT?

**Ashleigh:** I was just trying to wake you up =( *looks like she's about to cry*

**Kaleb:** eh? *sits up* it's alright, I thought you were Keith.

**Ashleigh:** *still looks like she's about to cry*

**Kaleb:** h-hey! don't cry! I didn't mean to scare you or startle you or anything!

**Me:**Interesting...this reminds me, they still need a shipping name...

**Keith:** O.o ?

**Kellyn & Kate:** can we say the review reminder now?

**Me:** yes

**Kellyn & Kate:** Please review!

* * *

Character Info:

-Kellyn Hajime

-Age:17

-occupation: Pokemon Top Ranger

-Pokemon: Pachirisu

-personality: hardworking, kind, trustworthy, optimistic, friendly

-Karrie Hajime

-Age: 16

-occupation: Pokemon Top Ranger

-Pokemon: Emolga

-personality: energetic, strong, stubborn, kind, easily frighten at times, headstrong, athletic, smart, can be pretty shy

-Keith Dazuru

-Age:17

-occupation: Pokemon Top Ranger

-Pokemon: Buizel

-personality: loud, optimistic, stubborn, kind, headstrong, energetic, mischievous, friendly

-Justin Tsuyoi

-Age: 18

-occupation: Pokemon Top Ranger

-Pokemon: Pikachu

-personality: smart, quiet, optimistic, kind, calm, relaxed

-Kaleb Minami

-Age: 17

-occupation Pokemon Top Ranger

-Pokemon: NONE

-personality: kind, stubborn, friendly, shy, sarcastic, bit mischievous, quiet

-Katherine (Kate) Hitomi

-Age: 17

-occupation: N/A

-Pokemon: Pachirisu

-personality: kind, friendly , quiet, hardworking

-William Hitomi

-Age: N/A

-occupation: Carpenter

-Pokemon: N/A

-personality: trusting, outgoing, relax, friendly, kind

-Erica Chikyū

-Age: 18

-occupation: Queen's personal maid

-Pokemon: Snivy, Stoutland, Unfeazant, Arcanine, and Altaria

-personality: kind, friendly, hardworking, honest, caring, and a bit of a procastinator

-Ashleigh Hitomi

-Age: 17

-occupation: Trainer and Coordinator

-Pokemon: Feraligatr, Absol, Ampharos, Vulpix, Eevee, Riolu, and Riolu

-personality: kind, friendly, caring, hardworking, stubborn, honest, shy understanding


	4. Chapter 3

Crisis In The Lucario Kingdom

**Me:** Hi! =D

**Kellyn:** *looks up from reading a newspaper* hi

**Me:** how's Kaleb doing? He's not dead yet?

**Kaleb:** I'm fine

**Me:** then why are you hanged upside down by a balay system?

**Kaleb:** oh, THAT. Blame Karrie and Summer.

**Ashleigh:** I offered to get him down but he won't listen

**Me:** *snaps fingers and Kaleb is now on solid groud and the balay system is no longer there* Kaleb, blood was rushing to your head too much

**Kaleb:** thanks

**Ashleigh:** pokelover0ash does not own anything but her OCs and her own ideas

* * *

Chapter 3

Kaleb and Kellyn followed Ashleigh and Kate through each store in the mall. Ashleigh was holding her one shopping bag while Kellyn was holding all of Kate's shopping bags. Kaleb put his hands behind his head and sighed as he watch Ashleigh stop at a store that carried accessories for Pokemon. He just couldn't understand why Kate would force Kellyn to carry her bags while Ashleigh insisted on carrying her own bags.

Ashleigh walked into the store and cam out with a red scarf and another bag. Kaleb tried to take the bag so he could carry it for her, but she did not loosen her grip on the bag. This caused a misunderstanding to bystanders and as the two silently fought over the bag since they were both holding the handles of the bags.

Kate and Kellyn sighed as they watched Ashleigh and Kaleb glare at each other and argue in whispers while walking faster and faster down the hallway.

"Those two make an interesting pair," Kate said.

"They sure do," Kellyn replied. Kate then ran after her sister and Kellyn followed her. Kate interrupted the little argument by latching onto Kaleb's arm.

"Hey, if you wanted to carry a bag so bad you can help Kellyn carry some of mine," Kate said. Ashleigh and Kaleb looked at her. Ashleigh pulled her bag free from Kaleb's grasp and Kaleb sweat dropped.

"No, it's alright," Kaleb replied. "I just thought I'd be helpful and carrying some of your sister's bags so she didn't have to carry them while looking through stores." He shot a glare at Ashleigh who crossed her arms and looked away from him. She looked at him only to stick her tongue at him. She walked away and Kate followed her. Kaleb and Kellyn tried to follow the twins but they got separated in a huge crowd.

Kellyn and Kaleb spent at least an hour running around the mall trying to find the twins. They met up on the third floor panting.

"Find them?" Kellyn asked. Kaleb shook his head. They then heard a huge commotion coming from over by the balcony and a hallway they did not get a chance to check yet. They looked at each other. "You don't think?" They then saw a person being sent off flying down the hallway that created a T-section with the hallway Kaleb and Kellyn were in.

"Yeah, I think we only know of one person who could possibly do that," Kaleb replied. The two boys ran over to see that it seemed like a fight had developed. Ashleigh slowly brought her leg down while her head was still down and she had clenched fists. Her bags were on the floor and the boys looked over to see that it was a boy that she had kicked and sent flying who now had a group of boys around him, helping him back up.

"What happened?" Kellyn asked.

"That girl just sent Jason flying," a girl replied.

"Why?" Kellyn asked. A boy who was Mexican American and wore goggles on his head and wore mechanic-like clothing walked over before putting his hands in his pockets.

"Jason and his gang were harassing her, trying to get her to do something, basically bullying her," the boy replied. "The straw that broke the camel's back was when they started to hit on Kate."

"Just face it, you'd be much better off dead!" the boy who was identified as Jason yelled.

"Maybe I would, but that doesn't mean I'll just stand by while my sister gets hurt!" Ashleigh replied.

"We know it's all your fault that the forest caught on fire!" Jason yelled.

"It's not my fault!" Ashleigh yelled back. The crowd started to chant fight while Kaleb pushed his way through the crowd and to Jason. He appeared right behind Jason.

"So you like to trash girls' feelings?" Kaleb asked. Jason was surprised and slowly turned around to meet the Top Ranger face-to-face. "You like to bully people, don't you? You don't care if the person could be the one who saves your hind end one day or not, do you?"

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"I am the one whose duty is to protect Pokemon, humans, and nature. I am a Pokemon Top Ranger," Kaleb replied. Jason tried to swing a punch at Kaleb but Kaleb caught Jason's fist. He tighten his grip on the fist, hurting Jason. Kellyn finally got through the crowd and saw that one of the boys was sending out a Blaziken to attack Kaleb.

"Kaleb, behind you!" Kellyn shouted. Kaleb glanced back to see a red blur coming full speed at him.

"You're pathetic sending a Pokemon to attack a human," Kaleb said before he went to turn around to attempt to block the attack. In a blue blur, Ashleigh placed her self in between Kaleb and the Blaziken. She crossed her arms in a X while putting it out to block Blaziken's punches and kicks.

"Hmph, my female Blaziken can attack better than that," Ashleigh commented. Kaleb smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"Shouldn't I be thanking you for interfering?" Ashleigh asked with a smile. Kate screamed as one of the boys grabbed her from behind and held a knife to her neck. Ashleigh and Kaleb looked over in a moment of panic.

"Let the boss go and surrender or she gets hurt," the boy said. Kellyn had ran the moment he heard her scream and moved behind the boy.

"There's a reason why we're Top Rangers," Kellyn said after sighing. He karate chopped by the boy's neck and shoulder, hitting a pressure point which made the boy drop to ground, unconscious. Kate was free and she hugged Kellyn which made him blush.

"Thank you!" Kate exclaimed.

"Y-You're welcome," Kellyn replied.

"Retreat!" Jason yelled as he got his fist free from Kaleb. The Blaziken was returned and the boys ran away while carrying the unconscious boy. Ashleigh smiled and then picked up her bags. The group of four walked to the food court and found a table to eat at and sat down with trays of food. Ashleigh applied some ointment on her lower arms by her wrists to treat minor burns before bandaging the lower arms up.

"How come you used ointment on yourself but I had to have Blissey treat me?" Kaleb asked.

"Mine burns is less serious and I'm treating it as soon as I could after receiving it, unlike you," Ashleigh replied with a smiled.

"So, is that normal? To have almost everyone here against you?" Kellyn asked. Ashleigh frowned and looked down at the table.

"Yeah, it's why I don't venture far from the country side of the kingdom often," Ashleigh replied. "It's been such a long time that I forgot why I don't come here normally."

"They don't realize what's going on, do they?" Kaleb asked. Ashleigh shook her head.

"Some listen to their parents' version on what's really going on while some create their own so they have an excuse to express their hatred towards me," Ashleigh replied. "I love being home and spending time with Kate and Grandpa, but I miss the good days spent traveling with my friends around the world." Ashleigh drank some of her soda and they all started to eat.

Kate spotted two blondes coming over. One blonde was tall, tan, and looked like a super model while the other was shorter, not as tan, and was as impressive in the looks department.

"Uh-oh," Kate mumbled. Ashleigh looked up and then sighed before looking back down at hr food. The two blondes pulled chairs over to their table and the super model blonde sat in between Ashleigh and Kaleb while the other sat in between Kate and Kellyn.

"Hey Ashleigh, Kate," the super model blonde exclaimed. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has," Kate replied. Ashleigh still was silently trying to eat her meal when the super model blonde hugged her from around her neck.

"I hope Jason didn't hurt your feelings to much," the super model blonde said.

"Eh?" Ashleigh asked, obviously surprised.

"Are you four friends?" Kellyn asked. The blondes nodded their heads while the brunettes shook their heads. The mix signals confused Kellyn and Kaleb so they didn't do anything.

"Jason's just mad because you show no interest in him and you rejected him three years ago," the super model blonde said. She then turned to Kaleb after releasing Ashleigh from her hug. "My name's Bella, by the way." Kaleb nodded as he shifted uncomfortably.

"And I'm Trisha," the other blonde said.

"Ash, he asked you out?" Kate asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Ashleigh replied. "He gave me problems before then and we never got along so it wasn't like I'd ever say yes."

"Him and his gang are so stupid, and to think people believe him and their families," Bella said. "His family has been spreading a rumor that Ashleigh started the fire when training."

"But that's stupid," Trisha replied. "Despite the fact we never have been the best of friends with Ashleigh, we know she'd never start a fire anywhere and let it go out of control. Besides, that fire started way to fast and spread too quickly to be an accident."

"It wasn't an accident," Ashleigh said. "The group who kidnapped Ashley are out to kill me."

"We know," Bella and Trisha replied.

"We may be blonde and received bad grades in Trainer School, but we're not stupid," Bella replied and Trisha nodded. "Oh, and we saw the fight scene that happened earlier. Nice kick."

"Thanks," Ashleigh replied while blushing.

"So, the Top Rangers are here to help put an end to the chaos this unknown group is causing," Trisha said while looking at Kellyn. "That's good. Ashleigh could use a few people who can be there to support her through the thick and thin."

"We'd help, but no one believes that blondes are smart," Bella added. "Well, no one except for Ashleigh. We used to purposely get bad grades and fail until we met Ashleigh and became friends with her."

"Then she left on her journey and ever since she got back she's been isolating herself," Trisha added. Ashleigh turned bright red from embarrassment. "But I don't blame her. We didn't exactly roll out the welcoming mat for her."

"I think we should stop embarrassing her, Trisha," Bella replied. Trisha nodded and then turned to the Top Rangers.

"So what are your names?" Trisha asked.

"Kellyn," Kellyn replied. "He's Kaleb." Trisha gave a piece of paper with her number on it to Kellyn while Bella gave Kaleb a paper with her number on it.

"Call us sometime, maybe we could all hang out sometime," Bella said before getting up, returning her chair, and leaving with Trisha. Kate and Ashleigh let out a sigh of relief.

"They seem nice," Kellyn said.

"They're popular girls, of course they seem nice," Kate replied.

"I almost forgot that I made friends with them in Trainer School," Ashleigh replied while sweat dropping. They finished their meal and threw it away. Kaleb gave Kellyn Bella's piece of paper.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Kellyn asked.

"You're the leader," Kaleb replied. "You can be in charge of calling people for help and what-not. I don't want to risk being dragged on a date with one of them." Kellyn sweat dropped as he took the piece of paper and put it in his pocket.

"Gee, thanks." Kellyn replied.

"You're welcome," Kaleb replied. Ashleigh giggled but tried to hide it and her smile. The boys looked at her and then at each other while trying to figure out why she was giggling.

"Hey, why don't we go to the market place and check on Karrie and Keith?" Kate asked. The boys nodded and so did Ashleigh. They walked over to the market place where William was talking to some old lady, Keith was taking a nap behind the counter, and Karrie was selling the wooden sculptures. "Grandpa!"

"Hey Katherine!" William replied with a smile.

"I told you, it's Kate," Kate mumbled.

"How was shopping?" William asked.

"Um," Kate replied.

"Great!" Ashleigh exclaimed. "I got Riolu a red scarf so that others can tell him and mine apart!" She showed him the red scarf and then tied it around her trainee's neck. The Riolu smiled and admired the scarf and Ashleigh smiled.

"That's great!" William exclaimed. "Nothing bad happened?"

"Nope," Ashleigh replied.

"Okay," William replied. "I'm going to escort Miss Ellie home, so could you kids bring back the money and the leftover sculptures home?"

"Of course Grandpa!" Ashleigh exclaimed. She waited until her grandfather was out of sight before letting out a sigh. She let out her Feraligatr, Riolu, and Ampharos. The three Pokemon picked up the left over filled boxes and Kaleb picked up the empty boxes. Karrie carried the money and Kellyn kicked Keith to wake him up.

"What?" Keith asked.

"Mr. Will is escorting someone home," Kellyn replied.

"Darn, that old man is hard to watch," Keith replied before going over to William and offering to carrying something for Miss Ellie. He ended up carrying her big heavy bag filled with who knows what. Ashleigh, Kate, Kaleb, Kellyn, and Karrie arrived at the house first and put away the goods. Kate set out to start cooking supper while Ashleigh started to make Pokemon food for the Pokemon's supper.

"So did something happen?" Karrie asked.

"We got separated and the twins bumped into a few old...'friends.'" Kellyn replied.

"And I thought we were bad using our Partner Pokemon so that I could use the bathroom and Keith could buy food," Karrie replied before sighing.

"And Ashleigh sent a boy flying with one kick," Kaleb said. "So nothing major did happen."

"Huh?" Karrie asked. "Hey! Don't use sarcasm on me!"

"I just did," Kaleb replied while sweat dropping. The Riolu wearing the red scarf started to laugh while Kellyn sighed.

"Hey, one of you set the table!" Ashleigh yelled. Kellyn walked over into the kitchen for instructions. "And another one of you is going to help me feed the Pokemon at the Ranch!" Karrie looked at Kaleb and smiled.

"That's your cue," Karrie said. Kaleb sighed and then went into the kitchen. Keith walked in and collapsed on the coach while William popped his head in the kitchen.

"You two taking good care of my granddaughters?" William asked.

"Yes," Kellyn and Kaleb replied.

"Good," William replied.

* * *

**Me:** hehehehe ^^

**Karrie:** O.O that was some kick!

**Ashleigh:** well, I do spar with Pokemon...

**Kaleb:** those boys were a bunch of pathetic cowards

**Me:** =D I'm calling AshleighxKaleb aurashipping now! Thank you sparkstar1216!

**Kaleb & Ashleigh:** WHAT? YOU'RE PAIRING US TOGETHER?

**Me:** ^^ maybe~

**Keith:** Review!

**Me:** T.T now I've got to add aurashipping to the poll but...won't that ruin the numbers?

* * *

Character Info:

-Kellyn Hajime

-Age:17

-occupation: Pokemon Top Ranger

-Pokemon: Pachirisu

-personality: hardworking, kind, trustworthy, optimistic, friendly

-Karrie Hajime

-Age: 16

-occupation: Pokemon Top Ranger

-Pokemon: Emolga

-personality: energetic, strong, stubborn, kind, easily frighten at times, headstrong, athletic, smart, can be pretty shy

-Keith Dazuru

-Age:17

-occupation: Pokemon Top Ranger

-Pokemon: Buizel

-personality: loud, optimistic, stubborn, kind, headstrong, energetic, mischievous, friendly

-Kaleb Minami

-Age: 17

-occupation Pokemon Top Ranger

-Pokemon: NONE

-personality: kind, stubborn, friendly, shy, sarcastic, bit mischievous, quiet

-Katherine (Kate) Hitomi

-Age: 17

-occupation: N/A

-Pokemon: Pachirisu

-personality: kind, friendly , quiet, hardworking

-William Hitomi

-Age: N/A

-occupation: Carpenter

-Pokemon: N/A

-personality: trusting, outgoing, relax, friendly, kind

-Ashleigh Hitomi

-Age: 17

-occupation: Trainer and Coordinator

-Pokemon: Feraligatr, Absol, Ampharos, Vulpix, Eevee, Riolu, and Riolu

-personality: kind, friendly, caring, hardworking, stubborn, honest, shy understanding


	5. Chapter 4

Crisis In The Lucario Kingdom

**Me:** ack! I've been having writer's block for so long, especially for this story!

**Kellyn:** ^^" it's sad how I'm used to her panicking already

**Me:** my schedule's been so busy! But I've managed to think of two, no three (maybe four), new stories from start to basically finish T.T

**Keith:** well, you do daydream a lot

**Me:** I thought of a story that has angels and fairies in it that was inspired by Riley Sky's _Guardian Angel_ ^^

**Kaleb:** I'm scared now

**Me:** another is an extremely complicated _Beauty and the Beast_ story except with the plot being changed in many areas and is just basically similar to an overcomplicated _Beauty and the Beast _story

**Ashleigh:** O.O

**Karrie:** okay, start story?

**Me:** and a one-shot Keith makes Karrie, Kate, and Kellyn go to Ireland with him and he gets drunk and makes a few mistakes that makes a mess that only he can fix...oh and the fourth one would be when a very selfish sexist playboy Keith gets a few girls mad at them and they decide to show them why girls are not to be messed with and why boys basically do whatever their girl says

**Keith:** O.O um...I think I should be worried as well as scared for my life...

**Kate:** why isn't Kaleb the main for the fourth story you got planned in your head?

**Me:** ^^ don't worry, he's in there and is one of Keith's friends and he has to worry about Ashleigh and Summer as well as Karrie. Oh, and Nathan's going to be in it with Moon, Garnet, Topaz, Jewels, Midnight, Nick, Hannah, Rose Sarah, etc.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kellyn took the plates that Kate handed him and began to place them on the table before going and setting down utensils. He was then handed napkins and continued to silently help set the table.

"Kellyn, could you put the dressings, butter, and gravy on the table?" Kate asked.

"Okay," Kellyn replied and he went over and he got what she asked for before placing them on the table.

"Hey, Kellyn?" Kate asked.

"Yes?" Kellyn asked.

"Is Kaleb related to Keith? And is Justin your brother or something?" Kate asked and Kellyn chuckled.

"No, Kaleb has sister, Keith doesn't have any siblings, and Justin isn't related to me," Kellyn replied. "No one is quite sure about Justin's family, he doesn't talk much."

"Oh," Kate replied.

"So," Kellyn said as he walked up behind Kate and reached around to put his hand on the salad bowl. This caused Kate to start to blush. "How long do you think Kaleb's going to last in the barn?"

"Depends on how much he loves barn smells and doing chores," Kate replied with a big grin. "Of course, that's not considering how well he gets along with Ash."

~at the barn~

Kaleb followed Ashleigh into the barn quietly with his hands in his pockets.

"So, do you normally do these chores yourself?" Kaleb asked.

"Yeah," Ashleigh replied. "Sometimes I have my team helping me, but I like to have a productive way to waste time so I don't have do deal with other problems." She picked up a bucket after a Marill filled it with water. "You don't mind listening to music while you work, do you?"

"No," Kaleb replied as he ran his hand through his hair as he tried to figure out why the girl in front of him seemed to have so many sides to her. Ashleigh lifted up her arm and an Aipom climbed up her arm. It climbed up and turned on what looked like either a stereo or a radio. Ashleigh took a food bowl and scooped up Pokemon food from a bag and handed it to the Aipom who placed it on the ground next to the Marill. A Butterfree landed on his head as he realized that he had to make sure she didn't overwork herself. "Hey, what exactly do you want me to do?" Ashleigh turned and smiled at him.

"Help me feed the Pokemon," she said. "Butterfree and her bug friends need two food bowls filled with the liquid food." Kaleb quickly followed the instructions given to him and the Butterfree flew off his head to eat. "Next, the dogs." Ashleigh opened a door which opened to a room designed just for dogs. There were two Mightyena, two Poochyenas, a Manetric, an Arcanine, a Stoutland, two Herdiers, and a Lillipup.

"All of these yours?" Kaleb asked.

"Nope," Ashleigh replied. "The Unova native dogs are Kate's." Kaleb nodded before finding the dog food and following the directions Ashleigh gave him as he gave each dog his/her food while Ashleigh filled the water bowls. A Glameow rubbed against Kaleb's leg and Ashleigh giggled as she gave it a bowl of cat Pokemon food. "That's also Kate's, technically." Ashleigh then led Kaleb to the stables where there were three Ponytas and a Rapidash. The horse Pokemon were given their food and water, but Kaleb couldn't help but wonder how Ashleigh could have all that has happened to her happen and still put on a smile and a positive outlook.

"How do you act so happy when your world seems to be falling apart all around you?" Kaleb asked as they started to walk outside to feed a few Tauros. Ashleigh stopped while holding a bucket full of food as she thought about it. Kaleb turned and looked at her to see that she was staring at the floor.

"I, I'm not sure," she replied. "I guess I've always been taught to look on the positive side of life." She looked up at him and smiled before getting serious again. "Besides, when people expect you to be strong and be positive, it's hard not to put up a front and hide the rest."

"I know what you mean," Kaleb said. "Rangers don't have it easy all the time, you know?" He fixed his bangs and then looked at her. Ashleigh smiled and nodded.

"Come on, we've got Pokemon to feed," Ashleigh said and they went on to do their chores. An hour later, the two made it back to the barn where music still was playing. They were both exhausted and hungry, but they smiled and laughed as the experience had brought them together and to better terms with each other.

Kaleb noticed that Ashleigh started humming along with the music and was swaying her arms as she began to sway her hips. He smiled as he silently listened to her humming, and later her singing. It was as she had forgotten that she was alone.

"_I'm angel, I'm devil, I am sometimes in between. I'm as bad as it can get and as good as it can be. Sometimes I'm a million colors, sometimes I'm black and white. I am all extremes. Try to figure me out, you never can._" Ashleigh sang softly with the song "I Am" by Hilary Duff. "_I am special, I am beautiful, I am wonderful, and powerful, unstoppable. Sometimes I am miserable, sometimes I am pitiful, but that's so typical of all things I am. I'm someone filled with self-belief and haunted by self-doubt. I've got all the answers, I've got nothing figured out. I like to be by myself, I hate to be alone. I'm up and I am down, but that's part of the thrill, part of the plan, part of all of the things I am. I am special, I am beautiful, I am wonderful, and powerful, unstoppable. Sometimes I am miserable, sometimes I am pitiful, but that's so typical of all things I am. I am million contradictions, sometimes I make no sense. Sometimes I'm perfect, sometimes I'm a mess. Sometimes I am not sure who I am. I am special, I am beautiful, I am wonderful, and powerful, unstoppable. Sometimes I am miserable, sometimes I am pitiful, but that's so typical of all things I am. I am special, I am beautiful, I am wonderful, and powerful, unstoppable. Sometimes I am miserable, sometimes I am pitiful, but that's so typical of all things I am._" Kaleb smiled as he knew that the song described her perfectly and he even agreed with the song content. The next song that came on was "Barefoot Cinderella" by Miley Cyrus and this is when Ashleigh started to dance so Kaleb had to stop himself from laughing.

_OHHH... YEAH, Yeah, Yeah...Yeahhh..._

_Every morning I wake up to find I always dream the same._

_Every night I come to my window when you call my name but the way the words you say just fall like rain till I'm drowning in the sound of your invitation._

_When you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella?"_

_Don't need no slippers or a party dress, the way you're lookin' right now is what I like the best and then you..._

_Say "do you wanna take a chance? Stay with me forever. No one will ever be more beautiful. My barefoot, my barefoot Cinderella."_

_Yeah, ohh..._

_A dream world is always perfect but that's not my real life._

_Wish you did but you don't know the me I am inside._

_I pray that you'll come lookin' and I won't hide (won't hide)_

_I'm smiling when you find me coz I've been waiting_

Ashleigh was dancing, or least was trying to, a dance that really took two people to dance. She swung around with arms open for an invisible dance partner when Kaleb stepped in and took the place of the nonexistent dance partner. Kaleb was starting to turn bright red while Ashleigh let out a small gasp as pink blush began to tint her cheeks.

_For you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella?"_

_Don't need no slippers or a party dress, the way you're lookin' right now is what I like the best._

_And then you...say "do you wanna take a chance? Stay with me forever. No one will ever be more beautiful. My barefoot, my barefoot Cinderella."_

_When I close my eyes it starts, yeah, like a movie for my heart, here comes my favorite part._

_Yeaahhhh... ohhhh..._

The music slowed down and some sort of connection between the two as they looked deeply into each others eyes.

_When you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella?"_

_Don't need no slippers or a party dress, you're what I like the best and then you..._

Their faces started to get closer and closer as the continued to slow dance. Both of them were trying to figure out why Kaleb decided to dance with Ashleigh (yes, even Kaleb didn't know why he did what he did) while trying not to step on each others feet.

_Say "do you wanna take a chance? Stay with me forever. No one will ever be more beautiful, oohhhh.. Cinderella.._

Kaleb twirled Ashleigh around and distance was put between them.

_When you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella" _

_Don't need no slippers or a party dress, the way you're lookin' right now is what I like the best _

_And then you...say "do you wanna take a chance? Stay with me forever. No one will ever be more beautiful my barefoot, my barefoot Cinderella." _

Silence filled the atmosphere as the song ended and it quickly began to get awkward.

"I, um, you just looked like you needed a dance partner, that's all," Kaleb said as he pulled at his collar and his cheeks were turning from pink to red. Ashleigh nodded as she looked to the ground and shifted her feet.

"ASHLEIGH! KALEB! DINNER TIME!" Kate shouted at the top of her lungs so that they could hear all the way at the barn even though she was just in the kitchen.

"We should get going," Kaleb said as he started to walk away.

"W-Wait!" Ashleigh exclaimed as she grabbed his hand. He turned and looked at her with shock written all over his face."Thank you." Kaleb tilted his head in confusion. "For helping with the chores, for listening and paying attention, and dancing with me." Ashleigh was turning red as she spoke while Kaleb just began to blush.

"It was nothing really," Kaleb replied before trying to walk away so he could go to the main house so he could eat. Ashleigh held on to his hand and didn't let him go.

"And I'm sorry that you keep on having to see my mood swings and see multiple sides of me," Ashleigh said. "I know I probably didn't leave you with the best of impressions with how I acted before, especially with swinging from being stubborn and sarcastic to being sweet and caring and so on."

"I actually don't mind the mood swings and the multiple sides," Kaleb replied. "But that's probably because my sister can have some pretty wild mood swings and then Karrie's got multiple sides to her as well." Ashleigh blushed but smiled. "We should probably go before Keith tries to eat our food." Ashleigh laughed and in the background, Aipom and Marill giggled as they thought that the two brown haired humans look cute together. Ashleigh reached up and turned off the music before racing Kaleb out the door.

~at the house~

William sat at the head of the table while Keith sat across from Karrie. Kellyn was going to sit down next to Keith as Karrie kicked Keith in the shin when Keith went to pick up a piece of his food to eat it.

"Ow!" Keith exclaimed.

"We can't eat until EVERYONE is sitting at the table," Karrie said.

"No fair, I'm hungry!" Keith whined.

"You're always hungry," Kellyn replied.

"Not true!" Keith protested.

"You still need to wait for Ashleigh and Kaleb to show up," Kate said as she walked over to the table. Kaleb ran up to the back door and was laughing as Ashleigh could be heard running up to him while panting.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Ashleigh said. Kaleb laughed a little more.

"Not my fault that 'The Teacher' is so slow," Kaleb replied with a smirk. Ashleigh stuck her tongue out at him.

"Meanie," Ashleigh replied.

"Well, sounds like those two are getting along a whole lot better," Karrie said with a smirk on her face. Kellyn and Kate nodded in agreement while Keith and William had no clue what she was talking about. Kaleb sort of half jogged into the room while trying to escape Ashleigh who was trying to hit him in the head and laughing.

"Oh, hey guys, you guys weren't waiting too long?" Kaleb asked as he stopped and his face turned from full of fun and mischief to a serious demeanor. Ashleigh came in and hit him on the head. "Ow." He looked at her while smoothing his hair with one hand which cleverly hid the fact he was smiling despite the fact he was just hit in the head. Ashleigh was pouting for a moment but then smiled.

"Let's eat," Ashleigh said with a cheerful smile. Kaleb and Ashleigh sat down across from each other. Ashleigh was next to Kate and Kaleb was next to Kellyn. Everyone began to eat.

"So how was barn chores?" Kate asked.

"It was an interesting experience," Kaleb replied. "How was kitchen duty, leader?" Kellyn elbowed him and Kaleb rubbed his arm as he waited for an answer.

"It wasn't bad," Kellyn replied.

"What took you so long Kaleb?" Keith asked while having a mouth full of food. (So it sounded more like "Wha mook yew so wong Raweb?") Karrie kicked him in the shins for talking with food in his mouth so he then cringed in pain as he swallowed his food.

"The barn's pretty far away." Kaleb replied.

"You seriously need to stop talking with food in your mouth," Karrie said.

"Yeah, it's rude," Kellyn said in agreement.

"It's also disgusting," Kaleb added.

"Sorry," Keith replied. They finished their food and began to clean up and put away dishes. They then told each other goodnight before heading off to their rooms and changing in to their pajamas. One by one, they all fell asleep, or at least most of them did.

~with Kaleb~

"_Voice mail! Voice mail!_" Kaleb's styler rang. Kaleb rolled over sleepily to pick it up. He opened it and accepted the call.

"Hello?" Kaleb said.

"Hey, how's it going brother?" a girl asked.

"Oh, hey Summer," Kaleb replied.

"Anything interesting over there?" Summer asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "An extremely dangerous organization, a hypocritical community, a barn, a nice yet strange stubborn girl..."

"Ooh, a girl?" Summer asked. Kaleb immediately sat up and blushed.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Kaleb replied.

"I'll tease you more later," Summer said. "Just be careful and stay safe over there."

"You too," Kaleb replied.

~somewhere unknown~

"So, why wasn't the target killed in the fire?" a man in the shadows asked.

"It seems as though the kingdom has enlisted Top Rangers for their assistance," another man, dressed in dark clothes with his face hidden by the darkness.

"Have the information department run a few background checks on our new nuisances, have them learn everything they can about the newcomers," the man in the shadows said. "And keep a sharp eye on our main target, see how the new comers affect her. They might provide another way to bring down the target."

"Yes sir," the other man replied before leaving.

* * *

**Me:** *yawns* gosh it took me from like 3:30 to 7:11 to write this and then like 3:00 to 3:27 on another day

**Keith:** I want food

**Me:** You just ate!

**Keith:** =(

**Kaleb:** I'm going to take a nap

**Me:** Just don't take a nap on the couch, there's already-

**Kaleb:** eh? Why's Ashleigh sleeping on my couch?

**Me:** T.T it's not really your couch, but that's besides the point. She was very tired. She worked more than you.

**Kaleb:** I suppose your right *gets a blanket and covers Ashleigh with it*

**Me, Kate, & Karrie:** aw

**Kellyn:** you know they're going to tease you for the rest of your life for that

**Kaleb:** *shrugs* they've done worse

**Keith:** Review so that maybe she will get the next chapter out sooner

**Me:** Is it just me, or is this chapter short?


	6. Chapter 5

Crisis In The Lucario Kingdom

**Me: ** lol XD

**Kaleb:** what's so funny?

**Me:** *fan girl screeches*

**Kaleb:** *face palms himself* what in the world are you reading?

**Me:** I just finished a fanfiction that has a bada*** Kellyn who is a bad boy hot guy...Kate is so lucky...they even shared an accidental kiss during the Trial of Courage ^^

**Kellyn & Kate:** O.O *blushes*

**Kaleb:** O.O

**Ashleigh:** _lalalala, whatever, lalalala, it doesn't matter!~_ *comes in skipping with a happy smile*

**Kaleb:** O.o

**Karrie:** ^^"

**Keith:** _you're my only shorty!~_

**Karrie:** YOU BETTER NOT BE SINGING ABOUT ME AND MY HEIGHT KEITH!

**Keith:** it's just a song! . and you are short!

**Karrie:** I'M NOT SHORT!

**Kaleb:** yeah you are

**Ashleigh:** nah, she's just vertically challenged!

**Kate:** O.O I thought she was just fun sized

**Me:** lol, I do not own anything except for my OCs and my ideas.

* * *

Chapter 5

A few days later, the rangers woke up to a usual sunny morning with the plans to visit the castle to get the rest of their clothes and to check up on Justin and Erica. Kellyn, Keith, and Kaleb walked down the stairs in casual clothing to find William in his usual spot reading the newspaper and then they saw Kate in the kitchen with Gardevoir making breakfast like she always does.

"Good morning," Kate said cheerfully.

"Morning," the boys replied.

"So is Karrie out there with Ashleigh, like usual?" Keith asked as he sat down.

"Karrie?" Kate asked as she began to scrape eggs off the frying pan onto a plate. "She hasn't come down yet." Keith stood up immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Karrie never sleeps in after I do except for a few occasions," Keith replied.

"Is Ashleigh up yet?" Kaleb asked as he grabbed a cup of coffee from Gardevoir. He begun to sip his coffee, forgetting to put sugar and cream into it.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her up but that doesn't always mean she's asleep," Kate replied. Kaleb spit out his black coffee.

"Yuck, I forgot to put sugar and cream into the coffee," Kaleb said as he wiped his mouth.

"We should probably check up on Ashleigh and Karrie after breakfast," Kellyn said. Kate gave them each their plate of food and the boys ate somewhat quickly. Karrie came down with her Emolga and a Munchlax.

"Good morning sleepy head," Kate said as she put a new plate of food on the table where Karrie normally sits.

"That whole Yawn thing sure works well," Karrie said.

"Isomniac?" Kaleb and Kate asked.

"Yeah," Karrie replied. "Ashleigh helped me last night by letting me borrow Munchlax."

"Is Ashleigh still asleep?" Kellyn asked.

"Wait, you mean she's not down here?" Karrie asked. Kaleb stopped sipping his coffee as his eyes narrowed.

"So she not upstairs..." Kellyn said.

"And she's not downstairs..." Keith added.

"I'm going to kill her," Kaleb said as he got up.

"We should check her room to see if she left a note," Kate said. "If she did (which is what she normally does), then she's probably out training in the mountains." Kaleb headed upstairs with Kellyn, Kate, Keith, and Karrie at his heels. He opened the door to Ashleigh's room and saw a note lying on Ashleigh's bed. He picked up the note and started to read it. Stress marks seemed to want to appear all over his head as continued to read the letter.

"She really doesn't get the concept of bodyguard, does she?" Kaleb asked as he handed the letter to Kellyn.

"'_Dear Kaleb, I know you probably are mad at me leaving without you or Karrie but you guys are busy today and I can't shrink my work as an Aura Guardian Trainer. =) I'm going to train in the mountains and I'm going to check out the burned forest and see how I can help the Pokemon there. You need to get your clothes for the festival and you should meet the queen and talk to the Aura Guardian Riolu. If you ended up being one of the human Aura Guardians, then I could train you (that would be awesome). Anyways, while you're at the castle, could you picked up my dresses for the festival for me? I'll be back for supper at the earliest. Don't worry, I got more than just my regular Pokemon team with me this time and I'll keep a sharp eye. -Ashleigh.'_" Kellyn read outloud. "'_P.S.- I attached a list of barn chores that need to be done. I can't do them today so I'd appreciate it if you'd do them for me!_" Kellyn chuckled.

"Gosh, I'm not her servant," Kaleb said.

"Aura Guardian?" Kate asked and Kaleb shrugged.

"No idea why she'd consider me being one," Kaleb replied. "Though the idea of her training me like she trains Riolu scares me."

"Aw, you don't want to fed and loved by her?" Kate asked, causing Kaleb to start to turn bright red.

"He liiiikes her,~" Karrie commented causing Kaleb to turn bright red.

"She's just a friend!" Kaleb replied.

"Sure she is," Keith replied.

"Yeah, we believe that as much as we believe that Keith is telling the truth when he says he doesn't like Karrie anymore than a friend," Kellyn said. Keith turned bright red as Karrie tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh yeah?" Keith asked. "How about you and Kate?" Kellyn and Kate's cheeks turned pink.

"How about I go perform my duty of a Ranger and stick with the assignment given to me, Karrie and Keith do barn chores, and Kate and Kellyn get our clothes?" Kaleb asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Kellyn replied.

"Why do I have to do barn chores?" Keith asked.

"You have to stay close by to William," Kellyn replied.

"You're just happy that you don't have to get dirty," Karrie commented. Kellyn just shrugged.

"You don't like getting dirty?" Kate asked.

"Nope," Kellyn replied. Kate then opened up bottle of mascara that she had in her pocket and put some on her finger. "What are you doing?" Kate then smudged the mascara across Kellyn nose bridge. Kellyn's face was tinted pink as his fellow Rangers bursted out in laughter.

"Now you're dirty!" Kate exclaimed with a cheerful smile.

"Eh?" Kellyn asked as he wasn't quite sure what just happened.

"Ah, let's just get moving," Kaleb said as he wiped a tear from his eye that had accumulated from him laughing so hard.

"Right!" Kate and Karrie replied and they went off on their separate ways.

~with Ashleigh~

Ashleigh walked through the burnt forest with Riolu, Absol, Eevee, and Vulpix. She wondered how Kaleb would be handling her going off on her own, but she shrugged it off while thinking that he probably would be mad but that it would pass. She trained her trainee Riolu for a few hours before feeding her Pokemon and herself.

"I think we're making a lot of progress," Ashleigh told her trainee. The Riolu smiled and nodded. "I'm going to call my old master and see how her wedding plans are going." She took out her Transciever and turned it on. She called her old master who popped up on the screen as a familiar redheaded woman with silver-colored eyes. This woman was well-known as either the leader of Supreme Type-O, the new Johto Champion, the Shadow Warrior, or a combination of either two or all of them. Her old master when it came to Pokemon Training was none other than Hannah. "Hey Hannah! How's the wedding planning?"

"_Great! I still need to get a hold of Teah somehow so I can get my dress designed_," Hannah replied. "_I've been too busy to track her down. Besides, Nick doesn't like it very much when I use the computer too much." _Ashleigh smiled and laughed.

"Teah's here in the Lucario Kingdom, she's the queen," Ashleigh said.

"_Oh, wow, really?" _Hannah asked. "_Wow, it's been awhile! So she's married and has kids now? She's so old now, isn't she?_"

"Careful, she may want to kill you for calling her old," Ashleigh replied. Hannah laughed.

"_So, how's it going with the group out to get you, who kidnapped Princess Ashley?_" Hannah asked.

"Not much has changed except for the fact that the Top Rangers are here and the group already tried to kill me by burning down the forest," Ashleigh replied.

"_I wonder who's against the Lucario Kingdom_," Hannah said. "_It doesn't make much sense, well, unless you count old legends and a possibly of an evil organization finally showing their face_."

"Yeah, makes me wonder if they want the Aura Guardians," Ashleigh replied. "Either that or they want to get rid of the Aura Guardians. They obviously don't want Riolu to evolve into a Lucario and they most certainly don't want to wait and find out if I could become an Aura Guardian -which I know I';m nothing more than a teacher and not a guardian. I suspect that they'll be after the human Aura Guardians too if those were discovered."

"_You're worried that someone you know will end up being an Aura Guardian, aren't you?_" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, Kaleb, one of the Top Rangers, who is supposed to be my new bodyguard," Ashleigh replied.

"_I suppose you managed to give him the slip despite your concern_," Hannah said with a kind, understanding smile. Ashleigh nodded.

"He's probably going to give me a lecture," Ashleigh replied as she let out a sigh.

"_Just like Nick_," Hannah commented.

"_What about me?_" the blonde man asked as he passed by in the background.

"Oh nothing too important," Ashleigh replied with a smile. Nick gave the two females a confused look but walked away anyways.

"_You should probably call that Ranger of yours so he doesn't worry too much,_" Hannah said.

"Huh?" Ashleigh asked.

"_If he's anything like Nick, he probably has been looking for you since he found a note saying you left," _ Hannah replied. Ashleigh tilted her head in confusion since she had no idea how Hannah could have known that she left a note for Kaleb. "_I know you probably left him a note."_ Ashleigh nodded. "_Again, if he's anything like Nick, then he really cares, even if he tries to hide it all the time._" Ashleigh smiled and nodded. "_Now, don't forget to double-check your suroundings and call the boy so he's not having a panic attack. Trust me on the calling part, I learned that from experience. You'll still get scolded, but you take a lot of weight off of his shoulders."_ Ashleigh smiled and nodded. "_Oh, well see you later honey. I hope you are training your Riolu well._"

"I am," Ashleigh replied. "Thank you Miss Hannah." Hannah smiled and nodded. "See you later sometime." The call was ended and Ashleigh was left to wonder of she really should call Kaleb. "Maybe I should." She got her Transciever ready when she realized that she didn't have Kaleb's number. She just shrugged and then decided to scan her surroundings with her Pokemon twice before stepping out of her training cave and into the burnt forest. She walked over to a lake that had an area of trees that was untouched by the fire. "I'm glad that the Pokemon have someplace to go." She turned around and began to walk over to the cave to train a little more.

~somewhere high in the mountains~

A teenage girl with long flowing black hair dressed in cameo winter clothing. She was looking through high tech binoculars down the mountain while watching a certain brunette. She took out a walky-talky.

"Sir, the target is in entering her training cave with just her Pokemon. No other people seemed to be with her." the girl said.

"_Good work Midnight,_" someone answered back. "_Target's sister and a ranger were spotted heading to the castle. There are a total of five rangers confirmed._"

"Understood," the girl replied. "One has been confirmed to stay with target's friend who is a witness to the kidnapping, two seem to stay at home with the target's grandfather, one stays with the target's sister, and the other stays with the target."

"_Yes, one is in the castle, one is heading to the castle, two are at the property, and the last one has not been accounted for,_" the person answered back.

"Understood," Midnight replied. "I will continue to watch the target while keeping an eye out for the fifth ranger. Further action will not be taken unless it is confirmed that all rangers are far away from the target."

"Very good," the person replied. "Very good."

~with Kate~

"Do you think Kaleb found her yet?" Kate asked and Kellyn shrugged.

"I don't know," Kellyn replied. "Maybe."

"Here we are," Kate said as they walked to the castle entrance. They were then greeted by Erica and Justin along with the Queen. They talked casually as the Queen gave Kellyn all of Keith's, Karrie's, Kaleb's, and Ashleigh's new clothes on top of his own. He also had to carry Kate's as well.

"Stay for tea, please?" Erica asked.

"Alright," Kellyn replied. Erica left to get tea and Justin went to silently follow her when Kellyn followed him so he could talk to him. "So, how's the castle?"

"It's rather huge," Justin replied. Kellyn smiled. "The Queen's nice and so is Erica."

"So you're sweet on the maid, huh?" Kellyn asked and Justin's cheeks turned pink.

"So, is there a thing going on between you and Kate?" Justin asked. Kellyn blushed.

"I'm just her bodyguard and I'm just her friend," Kellyn replied.

"Yeah, but there are lots of books in which girls fall for their bodyguards," Justin said and Kellyn tilted his head in confusion. "She has a LOT of books and the library is quite impressive." Kellyn mouthed the word 'oh' before letting Justin assist Erica in the kitchen and going back to Kate's side.

~With Kaleb~

'_When I find her, she's going to be in big trouble!_' Kaleb thought as he walked through the forest towards the mountains. '_Man, why is it so hard to find just one quirky brunette?!_'

Kaleb continued to walk through the forest and he started to rant under his breath as he did. Sure, he did keep his surroundings in check, in case of any sneak attacks. He hiked up the mountain and heard Ashleigh and her Pokemon who were obviously in a nearby cave.

"Okay! Now for a jog!" he heard Ashleigh say he sighed and waited until Ashleigh started to go past him before doing anything. He grabbed hold of her shoulder as she started to go by. Ashleigh shrieked and her Riolu almost shot an Aura Sphere into Kaleb's face while the rest of her Pokemon ran to come to her rescue.

"Geez, it's just me," Kaleb said. "You troublemaker."

"Don't do that!" Ashleigh exclaimed as she pointed her index finger at him since she turned around to face him. Kaleb shook his head.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself," Kaleb said. "You don't know if the enemy will decide to attack you or not." Ashleigh made a face.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need a babysitter!" Ashleigh replied.

"I'm a Ranger not a babysitter! Geez!" Kaleb protested.

"I don't need you to be with me practically everywhere I go!" Ashleigh said.

"If your immature enough to just take off without verbally telling anyone, then maybe you need someone to be with you 24/7!" Kaleb replied.

"I'm not immature!" Ashleigh protested.

"Yes you are!" Kaleb replied.

"No, I'm not!" Ashleigh replied.

"Prove it," Kaleb said as he crossed his arms. Ashleigh pouted.

"You're just as bad as me, if not worse," Ashleigh replied.

"Maybe we need to watch each other then," Kaleb said.

"But you hate having to be a bodyguard," Ashleigh replied.

"I don't hate being a bodyguard, I hate being a babysitter," Kaleb said. "There's a difference." Ashleigh rose her eyebrow. Kaleb ruffled the top of Ashleigh's head, causing her to blush. "We should get going, maybe we'll beat Kellyn home." Ashleigh crossed her arms and looked away. "Okay, Miss Stubborn, you have a better idea?"

"You go, I stay," Ashleigh replied.

"Not going to happen," Kaleb said.

"Why?" Ashleigh asked.

"I can name quite a few reasons," Kaleb replied. "One being that I quite simply won't leave you by yourself and another being that we don't know how advance our enemy's technology is. They could be spying on us from the peak of the mountain with high-tech binoculars or be watching us from satellite."

"I still have some more training to do today," Ashleigh said. "And who's doing the barn chores if you're here?"

"Keith and Karrie," Kaleb replied. "Kellyn went to the castle with Kate." Ashleigh nodded and Kaleb then offered his hand to her. "So, what are we doing now for his training?"

"Jogging," Ashleigh replied with a fake smile that Kaleb noticed.

"**Jogging and running is not her favorite thing in the world to do**." the Riolu trainee said to Kaleb.

"Woah, that takes some getting used to," Kaleb replied.

"You can understand him?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yeah," Kaleb replied. Ashleigh looked worried but began the jog with Riolu, Kaleb, and the other Pokemon anyways. She couldn't help but worry about if Kaleb really was one of the Aura Guardians and wonder who the other one was when she knows she's not the other Aura Guardian.

"Oh, Kaleb, you still haven't given me your number," Ashleigh said.

"Huh?" Kaleb asked.

"I was going to call you a while ago, but then I realize that I didn't have your number," Ashleigh replied.

"I'll give it to you before it's time to go to bed," Kaleb replied and Ashleigh smiled though she left Kaleb wondering why in the world this quirky girl wanted to call him or cared enough to ask for his number.

* * *

**Me:** and done!

**Kaleb:** Ashleigh, I'm going to kill you!

**Ashleigh:** Wah! don't kill me! I'm too young to die! I haven't even had my first kiss yet! *runs away from Kaleb*

**Kaleb:** come back here! *rethinks what she said and blushes* she hasn't had her first kiss yet?

**Me:** I guess not

**Keith:** Kate cooks good food

**Kate:** thank you Keith =)

**Teah:** Justin likes Erica!

**Justin:** shut up! *blushes*

**Kaleb, Kellyn, & Keith:** ack! he actually yelled!

**Teah:** don't talk to your queen like that! =D

**Nick:** wait, Teah has kids and is married. AH! Teah's old!~

**Teah:** Nick! I'm going to kill you! I AM NOT OLD!

**Hannah:** ^^" please don't kill my fiance

**Teah:** you two are engaged? *squeals and then glomps Hannah and Nick*

**Nick:** well, at least she doesn't want to murder me

**Teah:** oh, don't worry, I still am mad at you for calling me old

**Karrie:** wasn't Teah younger in the other stories?

**Me:** yep

**Teah:** don't call me old or off with your heads!

**Me:** Yes ma'am! *salutes*

**Teah:** don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old DX

**Me:** O.o okay

**Kate:** Please review or pokelover0ash will not update the next chapter as soon as she writes it.


	7. Chapter 6

Crisis In The Lucario Kingdom

**Me:** ^^ aw yeah, chapter 6

**Keith:** DX I have to do barn chores!

**Kellyn:** DX why do I have to carry all the outfits?

**Kate:** 'cause we said so

**Ashleigh:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon. She only owns her OCs and her ideas.

**Kaleb:** why did Ashleigh ask me for my number?

**Me:** aw, well, you know, so she can call you

**Kaleb:** T.T

**Justin:** who's the king?

**Me:** you'll find out, eventually

**Erica:** if we don't hurry, the tea's going to get cold

**Me:** NUUU! I hate cold tea! *runs over to retrieve my cup of tea from the kitchen before running back* Okay, I'm good! Begin chapter! *presses a button and sips some tea* hey, this is pretty good.

* * *

Chapter 6

Ashleigh seemed to have tripped over every single little rock, resulting her doing a face plant on the ground at least three or four times. Though she insisted she was okay, Kaleb and her Pokemon were getting rather tired of her falling. She fell for what seemed to be the tenth time when Kaleb decided that he wasn't letting her continue the pattern anymore.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked as she stood up. Her nose was a little bloody and she was covered in dirt, scratches, and cuts.

"Yeah," she replied even though her nose and hands were stinging like crazy. Kaleb sighed as he got out a mini-first aid kit from a pocket. He treated her wound on her nose before putting a band-aid on it. He did the same with the cuts on her hands. "You didn't have to do that."

"But I did anyways," Kaleb replied before crouching down and offering his back. "Now get on."

"Eh? Wait, what?" Ashleigh asked as pink blush tinted her cheeks.

"You heard me," Kaleb replied. "Hop on before I either sling you over my shoulder or carry you bridal style." Ashleigh blushed and got on Kaleb's back.

"How am I supposed to jog with Riolu if I'm on your back?" Ashleigh asked.

"You're not," Kaleb replied. "Now we can go faster."

"But aren't I heavy?" Ashleigh asked.

"You're not THAT heavy," Kaleb replied. "I'm strong and you're actually not that heavy."

~with Keith and Karrie~

"Why is there so many Pokemon?" Keith asked as he fed some Johto-native Pokemon in the field. He had cuts and bruises from the Tauros and some other Pokemon.

"It's an old farm that's been around for a few generations," Karrie replied.

"Are we almost done yet?" Keith asked.

"Just one more stop," Karrie replied.

"Thank goodness!" Keith exclaimed.

"It's really not that bad," Karrie replied.

"YOU didn't get attacked by Tauros, Mightyena, Aipom, Glameow, and so on," Keith said.

"True," Karrie replied.

~with Kellyn and Kate~

"So," Kellyn said as the tea was set and Erica and Justin sat down. "How close are you to finding the secret base? Or who they are? Or what they want?"

"Ashleigh is the person you'd want to talk to about that," the Queen replied.

"But she hasn't said much about it, ma'am," Kellyn said.

"Do NOT call me ma'am," the Queen replied. "It makes me feel old." The Queen bounced a few strands of her long wavy brown hair with one hand. "Now about the festivals..."

"We have an Aura Festival, a cultural festival, and a Valentine's Day Festival," Kate said and the Queen nodded

"You're not worried at all that the enemy will attack during the festival?" Kellyn asked.

"A little," the Queen replied with a shrug. "But I'm not going to allow some stupid group ruin my fun."

"Ahem," Justin said to get them back on topic.

"The medieval looking outfits are for the Aura Festival, the kimonos are for the cultural festival, and the other outfit is for the Valentine's Day Festival," the Queen said.

"Just how do you know our sizes?" Kellyn asked.

"I got certain friends of mine to run a few different background checks," the Queen replied as she pressed a button that brought up a hologram of Kellyn. "One was a regular, one was high security one, and the other was run to find out personalities, accomplishments, and so forth. From all the information gathered, I can design and make clothing specifically for each individual personally and I can also have a little fun in trying to predict what couples would form that included the five of you before you even set a foot in the Sinnoh region."

"That's...kind of scary," Justin commented and Kellyn nodded in agreement.

"Trust me, if you think that's kind of scary, then you have not met Blue, Hannah, and Sarah," the Queen replied.

"Wait, how do you know those famous people?" Kellyn asked. Kate, Erica, and the Queen face palmed themselves while Justin just rolled his eyes.

"Someone sure didn't follow the music business much on the news," Justin commented.

"Or fashion business," the Queen added.

"I'm surprised that he even knew who Blue, Hannah, and Sarah," Erica added. Kellyn shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"She's known by many as Teah Day," Kate said. "Worldwide famous fashion designer and music artist."

"Oh, that lady that is on all those magazines the female Operators have," Kellyn replied as he put his hands behind his head. "I only know about those magazines because of the pranks I've pulled with Keith." Teah (the Queen) chuckled.

"Ah, typical boys," Teah said as she twirled a strand of her hair with her finger. "So, how do you like the kingdom so far?"

"It's interesting," Kellyn replied.

"You enjoy spending so much time with Kate?" Teah asked and Kellyn turned bright red while Justin smirked. "Oh, don't worry, I know you enjoy spending time with Erica, Justin." Justin turned bright red while Kellyn snickered. "So that leaves Kaleb and Ashleigh and Keith and Karrie." Teah smiled. "How do you supposed they're doing?"

"Keith seems to care a LOT about Karrie," Kate replied with a devious smile. Kellyn looked at her as he realized that she was implying that Keith really liked Karrie. "And Kaleb and Ashleigh seemed to be getting along quite nicely."

"Really?" Erica asked. "When I left, there was some doubt that they would get close enough to even be considered to be a couple."

"They became better friends as time progressed," Kate replied.

"So, my predictions are starting to come true," Teah commented with a devious smile. "I love it when my instincts are right." She clapped her hands together and continue to have a devious smile on her face.

~With Kaleb and Ashleigh~

"I feel so bad, with you carrying me all this way," Ashleigh said as Kaleb jogged through the burnt forest at an easy pace with Riolu and the rest of Ashleigh's Pokemon.

"It's not a big deal," Kaleb replied. Kaleb then stopped short as a flamethrower was shot right in front of him. He looked over to see some blonde girl dressed in a black ninja outfit with an Infernape. "Who are you?"

"I'm so sick of waiting when we can just get rid of two birds with one hit." the girl said.

"_Angel, what the heck do you think you're doing?_" a female voice came from a radio that clipped on the girl's belt. The girl growled and pressed a button.

"What does it look like Midnight?" the girl answered.

"_Master did not give orders to attack,_" hissed the girl on the radio. "_Retreat immediately._"

"Ick," the girl replied as she released the radio button. "Now, to deal with you two. A stupid ranger and the supposed biggest threat to the Crimson Knights."

"Crimson Knights?" Ashleigh asked while Kaleb tighten his grip on Ashleigh's legs as he had taken offense to being called stupid. Feraligatr growled before squirting Infernape with a little water. Inferno freaked out and climbed a tree.

"Get down here Infernape!" the girl said. "It was just a little water!" Infernape refused to come down so the girl decided to try to punch Kaleb. Kaleb backed up as he dodged the punch.

"Protect!" Ashleigh shouted and her Feraligatr immediately put a barrier up and the blonde girl started to punch and kick the barrier.

"She's not too smart, is she?" Kaleb asked.

"I am too smart!" the girl replied.

"Not really," Kaleb replied. Out of the shadows of the trees, a black haired teenage girl appeared while a Mismagius dragged the Infernape into the darkness. The girl put a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder.

"Your orders are to retreat," the black haired girl said. She and the blonde girl then retreated into the shadows before disappearing.

"That was strange," Kaleb said.

"But now we know who what me either gone or dead," Ashleigh replied. "The Crimson Knights."

"If they want you dead or gone, they're going need to get through me first," Kaleb replied with a huff. Ashleigh blushed and sort of hugged Kaleb.

"Thank you," Ashleigh whispered into his ear and Kaleb blushed.

~with Kellyn and Kate~

"So is this Princess Ashley you're only daughter?" Kellyn asked.

"No," Teah replied while holding her cup of tea. "I have three other daughters."

"You have all girls?" Kellyn asked as he almost choked on his tea from the shock of hearing that there were four princesses.

"Nope," Teah replied. "I have two boys."

"That's a lot of kids," Kellyn commented and Teah nodded.

"First was Camellia, then a few years later Ashley came, soon after Ashley was Ethan (he was a bit of a surprise), then a few years later we had Lucas, and then we had another surprise and got twin girls: Jamie and Hailey." Teah replied. "Though I don't mind, my kids are great and I found the love of my life in someone I least expected."

"Aw," Kate replied.

"Though I have to say, out of all my children, Ashley caused the most trouble with the twins coming up in second place," Teah said.

"So, out of your children, which ones are here in the kingdom?" Kellyn asked.

"Camellia and the twins," Teah replied. "Lucas is working as a lab assistant for Professor Rowan in Sinnoh, Ashley's been kidnapped, and Ethan is on his way home so he can be here for the festivals."

"Ethan coming home?" Kate asked and Teah smiled and nodded while Kellyn was debating whether or not he should be mad that Kate sounded excited that a guy was coming back to the kingdom. "Aw, he's probably really worried."

"Yeah, but he's been planning to come back around this time before this whole mess started," Teah replied. Kate nodded and Teah noticed that Kellyn was starting to give off signs that he was becoming jealous of Ethan. "Aw, someone's getting jealous.~" Kellyn turned bright red. Teah just smiled her devious smile while she watched him blush harder and harder to her amusement.

~with Karrie and Keith~

Keith sat on the couch with a bored expression while William took a nap in his recliner with a book in his hands and Karrie was lying on the floor while reading a book and listening to music.

"Well, I'm bored," Keith said as he looked for his Buizel who ran out of the house while chasing Karrie's Emolga. He smirked as he knew his Buizel had a thing for Karrie's Emolga. He looked over at Karrie and smirked while blush began to tint his cheeks. He got up and quietly walked around the couch and sneaked behind Karrie before kneeling a bit. Keith then suddenly leaned towards Karrie and poked her sides. Karrie let out a scream and accidentally pulled out her buds by whacking the wires too hard. Keith then had one knee on either side of her by her legs with smile on his face.

"Keith!" Karrie yelled as she marked her page in the book and turned off her iPod. She then pushed her iPod away from herself, closed her book, and moved her book away from herself before rolling over. When she realized that Keith was basically sitting on her legs with a big dopy grin on his face, she turned bright red. Keith then proceeded to tickle her stomach which made her laugh and giggle. "Keith! Ah! Stop it! It tickles!" Karrie then began to tickle Keith in an attempt to get him to stop. He began to laugh but he just tickled her more.

As they began to tickle each other even more, it was a miracle that William managed to stay asleep. An hour later, the tickle fight ended with Keith being the victor. Keith was laying right next to Karrie as their laughter began to die down.

"You're crazy, you know that, right?" Karrie said as she looked at her redheaded friend. Keith began to fiddle with the strands of her hair from her bangs that he got his fingers tangled in when Karrie was talking. Karrie blushed.

"Hmm," Keith replied before rolling over so that he was on his side and facing Karrie. He reached over Karrie and twirled some of her hair with his finger as he was no longer playing with the her bangs on the other side. Karrie turned bright red.

"What are you doing?" Karrie asked. Keith blushed.

"I was bored, but then I found something to do," Keith replied as he tried to regain his composure and not to blush anymore. "How come you're the only girl who is a lot of fun to hang out with?" Karrie blushed.

"I don't know," Karrie replied. Keith then stared at her lips while blushed started to appear on his face. "Keith? Why are you blushing?" Keith froze up before rolling over so that he back was to Karrie.

"Gah! I's nothing!" Keith replied. Karrie tilted her head in confusion after she sat up straight. She crossed her arms and rested them on top of Keith while she looked down on him. She then proceeded to poke his cheek.

"You're blushing," Karrie said in a sing-song voice and Keith began to blush from embarrassment. "Keith~, tell me why you're blushing. Please?" Keith face slowly became the color of his hair until he snapped and grabbed hold of her wrist as he rolled onto his back and sat up slightly. Keith pulled a shocked Karrie into his chest before wrapping his arms around her and resting his head next to her's so that she couldn't see how much he was blushing. "K-Keith?"

"You're too darn cute," Keith whispered unintentionally. Karrie turned bright red as her eyes widened.

"And, and you're too darn handsome," Karrie whispered in a squeaky nervous voice. Keith widened his eyes as he was shocked at what he heard her say. He smiled softly while blush covered his face after got over the shock. He loosened he grip and then he rested his forehead on her forehead, which caused Karrie to blush even more.

"I love you," Keith said. Though shocked, a smile began to form on Karrie's face as Keith began to gently hold her cheek with one hand.

"I love you too," Karrie replied.

"Really?" Keith asked.

"More than anything," Karrie replied.

"Hallelujah," Keith mumbled as he started to close in the space in between their faces. "I bet I love you more."

"In your dreams," Karrie replied. "'Cause I love you more."

"I definitely love you more," Keith replied.

"Looks like we have another thing to argue about," Karrie commented.

"Mhm," Keith replied. "Unless you want to accept that I love you more anytime soon."

"Not going to happen, you know I'm one stubborn girl," Karrie replied.

"But your my girl," Keith said and before Karrie could say anything else, he kissed her.

As they were kissing, William finally woke up.

"It's about time," William mumbled to himself as he saw Keith and Karrie. "I was beginning to worry that they'd go back to Almia with the same status of relationship as they came with." William then decided to read his book and pretend that he wasn't there so that Keith and Karrie wouldn't notice he was up.

* * *

**Me:** man, it seems as though it's easier to get trueloveshipping canon in all my stories except for The Thing With Hajimes...O.O

**Keith & Karrie:** *blush*

**Kellyn:** Teah's starting to scare me...

**Teah:** =D oh shush!

**Justin:** you got a lot of kids

**Teah:** yeah, I do -_-"

**Me: **RangerTakara told me to tell you that she thinks you're old, Teah

**Teah:** I AM NOT OLD!

**Me:** ^^" you kind of are...sorry

**Teah:** I'm supposed to a young beautiful famous superstar, not an old queen! *anime tears*

**Me:** relax, you're oldest is in her early twenties,

**Teah:** how is that supposed to make me feel better?!

**Ashleigh:** so now we know the name of those who are my enemies

**Kaleb:** well, at least you, me, the authoress, and the readers do

**Ashleigh:** true

**Erica:** Teah, you still are quite devious and fashionable. That and you do look younger than you really are.

**Teah:** Thanks Erica. See, this is why you're my personal maid! Well, at least this is one of the reasons you're my personal maid.

**Erica:** ^^

**Me:** Okay, someone say the review reminder

**Kaleb:** oh, can I hurt the blonde girl for calling me stupid? And who's Midnight?

**Me:** later, not telling, and thanks for volunteering

**Kaleb:** wait, what did I volunteer for? O.o

**Me:** review reminder

**Kaleb:** Oh. Readers, please review or pokelover0ash will not update the next chapter.

**Me:** *pats Kaleb's head* good boy =D


End file.
